


Close to Home

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Aura - Freeform, Author is tired, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No motivation to read this so after chapter 11 the continuity is probably off, Probably ooc by now, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum Has Aura Powers, Self indulgent fic go brrrr, looking back a year since i started this is v ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: A storm is brewing over the Kanto Region, and it's up to Ash, teamed up with Lt. Surge, to put a stop to it.(Honestly this stopped being canon divergent of the first movie a while ago, it's basically just mini-chapters following an overarching "plot" now)
Relationships: Matis | Lt. Surge & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi's Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	1. Sparks Clash

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This work will contain mentions of war, alcohol, some self-deprecation. If you are uncomfortable with those things, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO STOP READING!

The grey clouds were rumbling and laughing down at the stormy waters while the winds summoned up mountains of waves. Unlike the gloomy world around them, there was a pair of matching grins like the sun peeking behind the clouds. Ash held onto the ferry railing, cheering as the boat rocked back and forth as it desperately sailed to their destination, Z-ring glowing blue for a split second.

“Woo-hoo!” Ash yelled. His partner huddled within Ash’s jacket with only his head poking out, chirped and pointed at the city in front of them. Tall skyscrapers stood strong against the winds, unlike Ash as he got splashed by a wave, soaking the entire deck.

“Pika...” Pikachu hopped out, shaking his fur, causing Ash to laugh as he wiped his face. 

A bead of water dripped down Ash’s wet cap as he raced back to the edge of the boat, wringing the ends of his long-sleeved shirt. “Look, Pikachu! We’re here!” Pikachu licked his tail, before shaking himself and climbing up Ash’s shoulder. The crowd of passengers peeked out the inner deck, all staring at Ash and Pikachu jumping in excitement.

“Pikapi, chaaa!” Ash nodded, stars in his eyes as the boat pulled into the Vermillion Harbor. Without prompt, Pikachu jumped onto Ash’s shoulder while Ash himself parkoured down to the dock. 

“I can’t remember the last time we were here!” Pikachu sweatdropped, tapping Ash’s cheek in exasperation. “You’re right, it’s why we’re here. Let’s go visit Lt. Surge! You remember the way to his gym, right?” Pikachu scampered down to the ground, running ahead. Ash’s grin faded for a moment as he stared up at the dark clouds casting over the city, before running after his starter through the city. Both of them stopped running as the Vermillion Gym came into view, as well as the crowd of crying trainers over their beaten pokemon. 

“Pikapi, pika?” Pikachu asked, staring as a trainer rushed out of the building, unconscious Sandshrew in their arms. 

“You think he’s gone back to his bullying antics?” Ash tilted his head, and Pikachu climbed onto Ash’s head with a chirp. “Hm, well, I don’t remember these things well, but isn’t the gym closing for the night soon?” Pikachu gave a proud coo, nodding. Ash winced as the door slammed, another pokemon defeated and rushed to the poke-center. The two of them walked through the lightning-bolt marked door, facing Lt. Surge with narrowed eyes.

“Who’s the next baby getting their ass kicked?” Lt. Surge yelled, smirk falling away when he saw Ash and Pikachu march up to him with matching scowls. “...You’re soaked. Kid, do you not know that water, especially seawater, conducts electricity due to the impurities in the-”

“Why are you beating up new trainers again?” Ash gave the giant a disappointed glare. Even if he still had to look up at him, Ash didn’t back down when Lt. Surge walked in front of him, only crossing his arms. Pikachu also glared at the giant with a scowl, sparking. They stared at each other in silence for a minute straight. “...Wait, where are the other people you hang out with the last time we came?”

Lt. Surge paused for a moment before smirking. “Are you two back for a battle with me? Raichu and I had been training really hard!” Pikachu hissed at the giant, while Ash pointed at Lt. Surge’s chest.

“Listen, I don’t care about that. What’s going on with you?” The gym leader stared at the duo, before frowning.

“Did you come here just to insult me? If so, leave.”

Ash tilted his head, petting Pikachu’s fur to stop him from attacking Lt. Surge. “Did that hurt your feelings like you did to literally everyone else?”

“Fine. Stay then. See if I care,” Lt. Surge huffed with an apathetic face, walking past the two and locking the gym doors. Ash and Pikachu exchanged unimpressed glances, like someone took credit for something they did or made, before racing off to the battlefield.

“Come on, we might as well get some more training done.” Pikachu’s ears flicked, worriedly cooing. Ash’s eyes were blank as he nodded. “Yeah, of course. I’m doing the same!” Lt. Surge walked up behind them as Pikachu began sparking with electricity, taking Ash’s hat.

“Making yourself at home, huh? At least go dry yourself off. I’m not going to be responsible when you get hurt,” he said, lowering his voice, “Kids these days. So reckless.” Ash ran a hand through his wet hair, staring at Lt. Surge as he stood there like he was unsure what to do.

“I’m not going to get killed.”

Lt. Surge scoffed, twirling Ash’s hat. “Whatever you say, kid.” Pikachu sweatdropped, glancing between the two trainers.

“I promise, ok?” Ash squatted next to Pikachu and gave him a scratch between his ears, electricity running between his fingers and spiking his hair even further. Lt. Surge stared at them, quickly glancing away.

“...I don’t care. I really don’t.” Picking Pikachu up, Ash watched the Vermillion gym leader strut past him onto the battlefield, tossing his wet hat to the side.

“Pika… pi? Chu-pi?”

Ash rolled his eyes, chuckling like he was out of breath. “Yeah, I don’t know either.” A moment of silence passed by, and Ash grinned, “Anyway, how about a quick race before-” Pikachu climbed onto Ash’s shoulder, nuzzling his cheek before jumping down to the battlefield with a determined face. “You’re on!”

As they fell into step around the edge of the battlefield, Ash let his mind drift. Lt. Surge, unopened pokeball in his hand, stared at the two of them as they circled the battlefield. There was a slight rumble of thunder, and Ash clenched his jaw while the pitter-patter of rain began to drizzle, anxiously glancing around. Pikachu noticed Ash’s discomfort, and ran ahead, causing Ash to put on extra speed to reach him.

“What is my purpose?” a voice rang out through Ash’s head, causing him to startle.

Pikachu noticed Ash having a hard time focusing, tilting his head in worry. “Pika?”

“...Did you hear that?” Ash asked, hands trembling as he clenched them. “Someone else is here, someone besides Lt. Surge.” Pikachu only darted forward. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m probably just being paranoid.” Pikachu side-eyed Ash as he sighed, muttering to himself, “Nothing’s wrong, I just have to be happy. I have to be.” Lt. Surge walked to the edge of the battlefield, joining them with ease.

Ash wrung his shirt, a grin on his face even as Lt. Surge boomed, “Some freak storm we’re having, huh?” Pikachu’s tail twitched, but he did nothing as he kept on running.

“Hm? Oh yeah, I haven’t felt- Ah, I haven’t seen one of this intensity since- Um...” Ash keeps on grinning, pulling at the sleeves of his shirt.

“Are you ready to back down and leave yet? Surely you don’t want to spend the night here.”

Ash side-eyed Lt. Surge, freezing up and glancing forward as the sound of thunder howled outside. Pikachu slowed down just enough to run side-by-side with them. “I’m not leaving. Even if you force me, I won’t leave.”

“...You’re going to run around the battlefield this whole-”

“Until we fall asleep. Pikachu thought it would be a good idea.” Ash glanced at Pikachu, before staring off to the side.

“Hm, that’s right, your pokemon won’t respect you unless you can match their efforts... Do you only have Pikachu as your pokemon?” Pikachu glanced up at Lt. Surge, tail flicking in curiosity.

“Well, right now, yeah.” Ash’s grin wavered as his eyebrows furrowed.

“Do you realize how dangerous that is?”

Ash sweatdropped. “Well, no?”

“What if Pikachu faints? You’d be totally vulnerable.”

“... I’m not going to let him push himself that hard,” Ash muttered. Pikachu’s ears twitched, and he dipped his head.

Lt. Surge stared down at Ash, shaking his head. “You can’t decide whether your pokemon faints or not-”

“You have experience, huh?” Ash growled, mind-scrambling as the clouds rumbled outside. “Did you get stuck without a pokemon? Watching everything fall apart-”

“Pikapi!” Pikachu yelled, snapping Ash’s out of his stupor. Lt. Surge paled, footsteps faltering as he ran ahead and farther into the gym. The two nearly stopped running.

Ash blinked, biting his lip. “Oh no, what did I- no, I gotta keep going! He’ll be fine, no doubt!” Pikachu gave a soft coo as Ash forced a smile back on his face. “It’s my fault, don’t worry-” Before Ash could continue, Pikachu ran at full speed, causing Ash to lose track of his thoughts to chase him. That’s how it’s done, right? Keeping your thoughts bottled up?

Even when Lt. Surge came back, Ash and Pikachu were still running around the edge of the battlefield like their lives depend on it.

“Pikapikapika!”

“You’re, not, going to, beat me!” Ash said between breaths. Lt. Surge gaped as they were surrounded by a blue glow, putting a hand over his eyes as the two let out a massive explosion that shook the gym like a landmine. Ash and Pikachu both dropped to the ground in exhaustion, and Lt. Surge clenched his fists, a shiver running through his entire body. He gulped, running over to the duo and relaxing when their snores sounded. Without warning, Lt. Surge silently sat down next to Ash, who had his arm over Pikachu like they’re about to lose each other. 

“...You’re going to drive me out of my gym,” he dejectedly said, a hand hovering over their sleeping bodies, heart racing like he fell out of a dream. Sitting there in silence, Lt. Surge frowned, giving a ragged breath. “I need a drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back with another self-indulgent work! It'll probably be one of my only really long works. Updates might be slow, just warning ya.


	2. Clamming up Before the Storm

Ash shot up, shoving the light--way too light--blanket off of him and tumbling off of the bed. Groaning, he gritted his teeth, hands scrambling to find familiarity. Not even a second later, a ball of fur snuggled into Ash’s embrace.

“Pikapi.” Ash took a sharp breath, eyes darting from side to side while he tried to regain his senses.

“It’s ok,” Ash answered, forcing a smile. “Lugia’s not here, is it? Yeah, I’m just being stupid.” Before Pikachu could squeak in disagreement, Ash sat up on the concrete floor and stared around the room. “Where are we?” Pikachu’s ears twitched, eyes narrowing as he leaped back onto the huge bed.

“Chu-pi?”

Ash raised an eyebrow. “How did we...” Pikachu gave a soft coo, brushing against the side of Ash’s leg as he stood up. “Alright, let’s go find him then.” They stumbled across the dim room, blinking as a door of light appeared in the distance. Pikachu sniffed the air, pointing at the light with a sad coo. Gulping, Ash padded forward and peeked through the open door. 

After his eyes adjusted, he stared at Lt. Surge, who was pounding at a punching bag so hard that it practically swing all the way around. How long has he been at this? The Vermillion gym leader’s eyes were blood-shot, veins near his fore-head throbbing as he punched with the rhythm of the rain. Ash felt something deep inside him stir, startling and letting out a squeak as the rain picked up outside.

“Who’s there?!” Lt. Surge yelled, turning to Ash with his bare fists in front of him. Ash put his hands up, quickly taking a step back and tripping over Pikachu, tumbling to the ground. Lt. Surge only blinked as Ash and Pikachu lit up in electricity before him.

Ash groaned, “Sorry about that, Pikachu.” Pikachu wriggled out from beneath Ash, waving a paw dismissively.

“...What are you doing.” Ash stared up at Lt. Surge from the ground. “I literally moved you an hour ago.”

Ash only grinned. “Oh, you know... You’re up too! I know a lot of people, but none of them are up at… what time is it anyway?” Pikachu’s ears sagged as Lt. Surge glanced towards the clock before walking away without a word. Ash flipped to his feet, tilting his head as Lt. Surge lightly shook his head and grabbed onto the punching bag, wobbling on his feet. Pikachu climbed onto Ash’s shoulder as Lt. Surge gulped, standing up straight. After Lt. Surge grabbed his mug and took a giant sip, thunder rang through the room, making Ash stiffen.

“So!” Ash sniggered, “Whatcha drinking?”

“Coffee.” Before Ash could respond, Lt. Surge continued, “And alcohol.”

“That doesn’t sound healthy,” Ash said, cringing as Lt. Surge shot him a look. “Look, I’m just saying you should stop-”

“It’s just a drink, chill.”

Pikachu noticed Ash breathing heavily, and slapped Ash in the face with his tail. “What, Pikachu? You know I’ve collapsed onto the concrete before.” 

“Wh-” Lt. Surge took a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck while pursing his lips. He narrowed his eyes as a coincidental roar of thunder sounded, watching Ash curl upon himself, clutching his arms together. “You still haven’t evolved your Pikachu.”

Ash glanced up at Lt. Surge, dipping his head while stroking Pikachu’s head like he was grounding himself to reality. “He still doesn’t want to.”

“...That sentiment is going to kill you one day.”

Ash’s eyes flickered panic for a moment. “Well, I’m still here.”

“Tch. You kids think you won’t die. If you evolved it-” Pikachu let out a small hiss as Ash stiffened.

“He. And I won’t evolve him if he doesn’t want to,” Ash argued, holding Pikachu back from jumping at the nonchalant lieutenant.

Lt. Surge jabbed at the punching bag once more. “As I said, sentiment. You really shouldn’t be so sentimental towards-”

“Oh yeah?” Ash challenged. “I take care of my pokemon, and they care about me in return. It works for us much better than your method!”

“You’re too soft on them.”

Pikachu gave a loud chirp, clawing at Lt. Surge while demanding a battle. Ash took a deep breath, trying to calm his own nerves. He felt Pikachu's pokeball in his pocket, taking a sharp breath. “I disagree. Because they don’t want to evolve, we work extra hard to make sure we make up for it. We get to know each other more, so we’re really close as well!”

“That’s not always a good thing.” Ash blinked, and Lt. Surge rolled his eyes. “So where are your other pokemon, if you’re supposedly so close to all of them?”

“Back at Professor Oak’s ranch,” Ash murmured, Pikachu still glaring daggers at Lt. Surge as he raised an eyebrow. “Or at Professor Kukui’s house.”

“...I didn’t expect you to actually leave them-”

Pikachu wrestled out from Ash’s grip, body sparking uncontrollably as he yelled at Lt. Surge. Ash sighed, “Look, believe or not, I didn’t leave them.”

“You’re alone!” Lt. Surge yelled. Ash startled, blinking.

“Oh, that. Well...” Ash caught Pikachu as he jumped towards Lt. Surge, rubbing his cheeks. “I’m never alone,” Ash reassured.

“Who are you reassuring? Me or you?” Ash stared at Lt. Surge with a blank expression, wincing as a roar of thunder sounded, the rain slamming against the roof. Pikachu weakly glanced up at Ash, before yawning as Ash petted his head.

“Is my only purpose to be a weapon? A tool?” the unknown voice pounded at Ash’s mind, causing him to grimace, clutching at his chest.

Lt. Surge’s eyes widened, staring at Ash. “You really aren’t faking-”

“Ah, don’t worry!” Ash grinned while trembling. “I’ll get over it!” Before Lt. Surge could answer, Pikachu patted at Ash’s cheeks. “It’s just rain. We’re inside, it won’t bother us. I shouldn’t be so affected, we can train just fine!” Pikachu sank against Ash’s arm, eyes fluttering to keep open.

“Pikapi...”

Ash scratched Pikachu’s ears, lulling him to sleep. “Yeah, don’t worry, just think happy thoughts.” Lt. Surge sighed, shaking his head, before gesturing Ash over. Ash tilted his head, tip-toeing across the room and staring at the punching bag.

“Go on. Give it a punch!”

Ash nearly dropped Pikachu. “Wait, right now? No gloves or anything?” Lt. Surge glared at Ash, before glancing away and nodding, rubbing at his knuckles. Taking a deep breath, Ash placed Pikachu on the ground and walked up to the punching bag. He took a swing.

“Pft, that was pathetic.” Ash sweatdropped as Lt. Surge crossed his arms. “Did you try at all? Your posture is wrong, your breathing is wrong-”

“Excuse me?”

Lt. Surge didn’t pay Ash any attention and kept ranting, “You didn’t put enough strength or speed into it. Of all people, you should know that speed is important!” Ash glanced off to the side, rubbing the sleeves of his shirt. “And roll your sleeves up!”

“What if I don’t, you jerk?” Ash snapped back, both of them startling. Lt. Surge breathed heavily, clenching his fists. 

“If one more of you disobey my orders and get yourself killed, I’m not responsible, regardless of what you say afterward!” Lt. Surge hissed with unfocused eyes, “Now show me a real punch!” Ash bit his lip, glaring at the punching bag before closing his eyes, swinging with all his might. Lt. Surge gasped as a blue fire erupted from Ash’s fist, seeping out to envelop the punching bag and tearing straight through it.

Ash snapped his eyes open, taking a step back as pieces of cloth with lightning bolts on them and sandbags fell out in front of him. “Ah, oh no, I’m sorry-”

“You’re an aura user?!” Lt. Surge yelled, jolting Pikachu out of his sleep. Ash shrank back, looking at his hands like they were missing. Pikachu ran up Ash’s shoulder, glaring at Lt. Surge before licking Ash’s cheek. Ash’s eyes were damp as he pulled at his sleeves, eye twitching. “Why didn’t you tell me you can use aura of all things?”

“Well, I’m tired. I’ll leave and won’t bother you anymore. Sorry about the punching bag-” Lt. Surge’s eyes softened for a split second as Ash gave a small yelp at the sudden thunder, causing Pikachu to wince as well. “Aha, looks like the rain is dying down. So, uh, yeah, I’ll just be”—Lt. Surge raised an eyebrow—“just outside probably on the battlefield see you I guess!” 

Ash grabbed a hold of Pikachu and sprinted out of the room with a beaming smile. Lt. Surge rubbed at his temples, groaning, “What in the hell just happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, hello, I'm just as confused on where this story will go as you all. *thumbs up*


	3. Cyclone Drill

Lt. Surge yawned, slamming open the doors to his training room and nearly tripping over Ash and Pikachu. He stared as Ash snapped his eyes open, giving Lt. Surge a small wave. 

“Good morning!” Ash greeted. Lt. Surge narrowed his eyes. 

“Were you awake this whole night?”

Ash put on an innocent face, hugging his sleeping Pikachu closer to himself. “I got lost.” Lt. Surge stared at Ash, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Who even is this kid? “Oh, and uh, sorry for calling you a jerk.”

Lt. Surge took a deep breath, before stepping back. “Alright fine come on.” Ash blinked, hands trembling. “You’re already awake, might as well get some training in.”

“What about the gym-”

“Is this your gym or mine?” Lt. Surge snapped, before gulping and glancing away.

Ash furrowed his eyebrows, stroking the back of his stirring Pikachu. “Are you ok?”

“Do you want the pokemon training.”

Ash sweatdropped, before shooting up from the ground with a grin. “Yes please!” Lt. Surge glanced off, before heading back into his training room, Ash and Pikachu cautiously following him. The two walked to the center of the room, throwing himself to the side as Lt. Surge punched the air where Ash was just at. Pikachu began to spark, chirping at Lt. Surge, but Ash only shook his head.

“Ah, alright. So you’ve got reflexes down. Should’ve known,” Lt. Surge said in a hoarse voice. “Just like...”

Ash, as chipper as always, nodded. “What are we gonna be doing?”

Lt. Surge’s shoulders released some of its tension as he boomed, “Training your Pikachu, and you.”

“Sure thing! What should we do?”

Blinking, Lt. Surge asked, “You do know I just asked you to train yourself as well, right?”

Ash rolled his eyes with a grin. “Obviously! I train with my pokemon all the time, no biggie.” After a moment of silence, he stared up at Lt. Surge. “Do… other people not train with their pokemon?”

Lt. Surge guffawed, before rubbing his throat with a spark in his eyes. “Oh, we’re going to have fun alright!” Ash and Pikachu glanced at each other, wary. 

“I am the strongest pokemon in the world, and I’ll prove it alone. That’s how I’ve always been.” Ash froze, glancing at the training room around him but not focusing on any of the gym equipment or targets. Who was that? No one answered him, only the distant roar of thunder. Stiffening, Ash only got a more determined look on his face as Lt. Surge tossed him a water bottle. Pikachu glanced up at Ash with a worried look, before facing Lt. Surge.

“Seven laps around the room, let’s go.”

Ash and Pikachu both fell into step without complaint, causing Lt. Surge to grin as they tried to outrun each other. Ah, typical kids. Then again, Ash was anything but typical. No kid would willingly wake up before him. No kid would genuinely treat his pokemon as his equal. No kid would be so excited to run laps in the morning-the rumble of thunder sounded outside, and Lt. Surge watched Ash wince. No kid should feel the need to distract themselves like he does, but what could he do about it?

On their final lap, Lt. Surge watched Ash and Pikachu run with no signs of stopping and had to physically grab the two by their arm and tail respectively. Pikachu yelped, shocking them both with a thunderbolt. Lt. Surge shrugged it off like it was nothing, and surprisingly, Ash did too with slight anger, still trying to run away from him.

“Well, aren’t you two spooled up? Your enthusiasm is admirable, but save it for the actual training, alright?” Ash pulled his arm away from Lt. Surge, running in place with a big smile replacing his anger like second nature.

“What are we going to do now?” Chirping in excitement, Pikachu also asked the same question, hopping up and down.

“Show me what you’ve got.” Lt. Surge gestured over the room.

Ash promptly ran off to one of the gym equipment, causing Lt. Surge to stare at him. “At once or repeated?”

“...I meant your Pikachu.” This kid was really going to be the death of- uh...

“Ah...” Ash trailed off, bouncing back with a beaming grin immediately. “Pikachu, let’s go!” Pikachu gave a soft chirp, before tilting his head at Lt. Surge.

“I’ll always be lonely...” the unknown voice boomed through Ash’s mind like the grumbling of thunder, causing him to shake his head, grin wavering.

Lt. Surge narrowed his eyes but ignored Ash. “You’ve got the speed down, but have your power grown since we last battled?”

Ash blinked. “Uh, yeah? We defeated Tapu-”

“I don’t care who you defeated.”

Nodding to Pikachu, Ash and Lt. Surge both watched Pikachu concentrate and focus his electricity. “So… Why are you doing this for us?”

“Defeating babies was boring.”

Ash sweatdropped, watching Pikachu fire a bolt of electricity at a nearby target, jumping from one foot to another. “Let’s try to move faster, alright?” Pikachu gave him a thumbs up, beginning to charge again while Lt. Surge stared between the two of them.

“And work on accuracy- Should I just leave you two to it?”

Ash almost nodded, but his eyes were filled with panic as Pikachu’s electric attack matched the thunder outside, causing a boom that shook the gym. “Yeah, do you have anything for me to do?”

Lt. Surge pursed his lips, furrowing his eyebrows as Ash’s smile lowered. “Spar?”

“...I don’t know how to spar, but ok!” Ash cheered. Normally, Lt. Surge would be impressed. You don’t learn anything by standing still after all. But he wasn’t. Well, he was impressed, but also… worried? No, not worried, but surely Ash knew how dangerous spars can be? Or what they represented? Adding to the fact that he was only doing this because he was trying to avoid- “Am I supposed to start?”

Feigning apathy like second nature, Lt. Surge got in defense mode, nodding down to Ash. While Ash didn’t put much effort into physically throwing his punches, Lt. Surge noticed how focused Ash became, almost like he knew the feeling of battling. It wasn’t normal. He slightly shook his head and tried not to think about it.

“Is this not boring for you?” Ash asked, treading left and right around Lt. Surge, ignoring the electricity exploding in the background. “I’m not very interesting.” Pikachu gave a sharp squeak, almost as if he was laughing, before heading back to practicing his attacks. 

“Even without you, this wouldn’t be boring, because contrary to popular belief, I don’t need other-” 

Ash’s eyes pooled with worry, and Lt. Surge promptly regretted ever bringing the topic up. “Popular belief? There’s no one else here! Maybe you enjoy being on your own, but you don’t get any social interactions at all?” He jumped to the side as Lt. Surge launched at him. “Come on, why are you so distant towards everyone? Have you ever watched the leagues-”

“It’s NONE of your business.” Pikachu perked up, narrowing his eyes at Lt. Surge.

“If I became a trainer, maybe everyone will finally notice me?” the voice roared at Ash’s mind, causing him to flinch, freezing for a moment straight.

Lt. Surge met Pikachu’s eyes and stuttered, “Uh, I mean, I try not to dwell on the past-”

“No, I get it. I’m sorry for bringing it up.” Ash flinched and stumbled back as he actually hit Lt. Surge in the stomach, eyes wide as he covered his own stomach. “Um… Sir? Lieutenant?”

Staring at Ash, Lt. Surge breathed out, “Really?” Ash tilted his head, and Pikachu ran next to him. “Where did your stubbornness go? Or does it not bother you?”

“You’re not the sentimental type, and that’s fine. I’m still worried about your way of expressing it, but people deal with things differently.” He shrugged, before narrowing his eyes at Lt. Surge as Pikachu leaned closer to him. “Unless you want me to bring it up?”

How was this kid more thoughtful than all those adults who try to- Then again, how could a kid like Ash understand? Lt. Surge gulped. “No, I just… I didn’t expect that… from you.”

Ash ran a hand down his arm. “Oh, thanks! It’s how I survived.” Lt. Surge made a small involuntary noise of confusion, and Ash smirked. “Are you worried about me?” Ear twitching, Pikachu smirked at Lt. Surge and pressed his paws against Ash’s pant leg.

“What? No, of course not. Why would I ever be worried about you and what you went through to-”

“That’s the plan. I’ll clone some of the strongest pokemon out there as my friends and together, we shall rule the world,” the voice declared, causing Ash to turn around, gaze darting back and forth but finding nothing except for the pounding storm outside. Pikachu took notice and ran up Ash’s shoulder with a coo as Ash’s amber eyes flickered a blue color. Lt. Surge narrowed his eyes. Another mystery, huh? Or did this kid also- The silhouette of a man flickered behind Ash, causing Lt. Surge to stiffen. 

“Ok then!” Ash hid his fists behind his back, but Lt. Surge could still see the aura writhing uncontrollably around him, the edges of Ash’s long sleeves fluttering. “I’m just gonna... get some water. Just water, of course.”

As Lt. Surge watched Ash walk away, he mumbled while massaging his forehead, “Ugh, it’s too early to be drinking again, what happened to you, kid?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I have like 50 pages of notes but I have absolutely no clue how to write this :D)


	4. Getting ‘Cross

“And you rotate your hips once,” Lt. Surge advised Ash, who glanced around every so often like he was in danger. “... Ok this is ridiculous, you're not paying any attention, are you?” Pikachu whacked Lt. Surge’s leg with his tail, chirping up at him and blinking as the gym leader stiffened.

Ash denied, “Of course I’m paying attention! Just give me a few more days and I’ll get it down pat!” Lt. Surge scoffed but felt a warmth in his chest. No other person had willingly trained with him for more than a day after all. Ash shifted his weight back and forth, muttering to himself, “I’m so pumped up! I feel like I could go another night without sleep-” Pikachu perked up, softly cooing at Ash.

“You didn’t sleep? At all?!”

Startling, Ash nearly lost his balance. They stared at each other for a moment, before a ringing noise filled the awkward silence. Ash took his pokedex out from his pocket, tilting his head at the storm warning before checking the weather report. “Looks like we’re not going home anytime soon, Pikachu.” Pikachu’s ears twitched as the cyclone raged on outside, before squeaking loudly. Ash nodded with a forced smile, “Mhm, you’re right. But I think this is the first time it’s just us.” Lt. Surge glanced between the two as Ash stared at the gym door, trying not to wince as he fidgeted with his z-ring. “There’s no time, and the pokecenter probably isn’t open. We’ll have to wing it.”

“What are you talking about?” Lt. Surge asked, watching Pikachu hop onto Ash’s shoulder with a serious nod.

“Guess I lost. See you!” Ash waved with a grin, running past Lt. Surge out the door. Lt. Surge froze for a moment, watching Ash as he ran out, cap left behind next to the gym door. 

“Wait, what?!” There was no way he just- Ash just went out into the very storm he was terrified of? Forget his fear, although it stopped raining, he still waltzed out into a storm with no bag or protection! At least Lt. Surge had his army jacket and T-shirt, Ash… Ok he probably also had two layers but that was clearly not enough in Lt. Surge’s eyes! Lt. Surge abandoned all reasonable thoughts, slamming the gym doors behind him, double-checking three times before catching up to Ash with ease.

Ash blankly stared at him, arms hugging himself as Pikachu’s fur bristled at Lt. Surge, almost expecting him to harm Ash in any way. “Hey look, you’re out of your gym for once.”

“Whiskey Tango Foxtrot are you doing out here?!”

Ash winced and unconsciously put on speed, running all the way to the edge of the Vermillion Harbour, shivering every step. Pikachu pointed to the ocean, chirping in worry. “I know, Pikachu, but I have to.” Lt. Surge ran next to Ash, hands covering Ash’s shoulders and stopping him from running any further, his round dog tag like necklace swinging around and nearly hitting Ash in the face.

“Did electricity fry your brain? What are you doing?!”

“So this new era begins.” Ash froze as the unknown voice boomed, before glancing out at the sea. Pikachu didn’t seem to realize either, only hissing at Lt. Surge to back off. “All this time, I’ve been forced to do others’ bidding. I can finally be the ruler of this world!”

Ash gritted his teeth, yelling, “Feeling powerful doesn’t mean recovery! Not in this way!” Pausing for one second, Pikachu’s ears wilted. It was gonna be one of those adventures, wasn’t it?

Lt. Surge froze, before meeting Ash’s eyes and nearly taking a step back out of instinct. “Are you hallucinating? Kid, it stopped raining already-”

“But you know just as well as I do that this storm isn’t normal!” Pikachu squeaked in agreement, daring Lt. Surge to disagree.

“No. kid, you are NOT doing this. Let someone like Lance handle this!”

Pikachu and Ash glanced at each other with weak grins, before Ash asked, “Do you have a Lanturn or a water pokemon I could borrow?”

Forcefully shaking his head, Lt. Surge hissed, “No, what are you two thinking?!”

Ash mumbled, “There has to be another way. You feel it too, right, Pikachu?” Pikachu gave a small chirp, eyes scanning the choppy waters. “Trust me, I have to be the one who helps. I always do.” Ears twitching in alarm, Pikachu patted at Ash’s arm as Ash’s hands flickered blue.

Lt. Surge stared at the two of them, before sighing and ordering, “You two are absolutely ridiculous. Come on, we’re going back-!”

“No.”

Lt. Surge got shivers from Ash’s icy blue glare as a sense of doom loomed over them. Even Pikachu cowered a bit while cooing to Ash, tail reassuringly patting his other shoulder. Lt. Surge was almost surprised Ash was able to talk back at him, if he wasn’t so pissed that he did so. “Uh… So how are you gonna cross the ocean in a storm, huh? One that’s growing bigger by the second.”

“Why don’t you stop yelling and actually talk to me?” Lt. Surge nearly scowled at Ash, stiffening when Ash’s aura sparked up. Ash pulled down at his sleeves with a weak grin, staring at his z-ring. “I’m not gonna swim, don’t worry.” Before Lt. Surge could deny his statement, he glanced off, trying to smother his aura sparks with panicky eyes. “I’ll find a boat-”

“Nope you’re not doing that.”

Raising an eyebrow, Ash startled as Lt. Surge unthinkingly yanked him by the arm away from the water, before wriggling free with a hiss, Pikachu full-on growling at Lt. Surge. “Listen, you can fight me all you want, but you can’t stop me from doing this. The sooner I leave the better.” Ash’s blue eyes trailed over the water, and Lt. Surge sighed, almost as if he felt guilty. Giving a groan, Ash stared down at the aura pooling around his hands, erratically glancing about and at Lt. Surge and Pikachu, slightly slouched over. Pausing his growling, Pikachu squeaked worriedly at Ash.

“You kids... Alright, but I’m going with you. And no ships.”

Pikachu gave a curious chirp as Lt. Surge gestured for them to follow. “Chu-pi? Pikapi, pika!” Ash’s eyes widened and faded back to amber as Lt. Surge led them to a nearby runway, the ground still a bit wet from yesterday’s rain.

Ash walked next to Lt. Surge to the edge of the runway, who was staring up at a small white and indigo-colored plane with a few yellow lighting bolts on it, almost complementing Lt. Surge’s own army outfit. “We’re going to fly there?” Lt. Surge gave a brisk nod, and Ash grinned. “That’s awesome!” Tickling Pikachu’s cheek, Ash blinked as Lt. Surge gave off an aura of unrest.

After Lt. Surge opened the cockpit of the plane, he let out his Raichu, who was not as happy to see him as he thought. Ash and Pikachu both sweatdropped as Raichu crossed his arms, yelling and shocking Lt. Surge whenever he came close. The Vermillion gym leader glanced up at the rumbling clouds and sighed. “I don’t have time for this, Raichu. Come on, kid. Can your Pikachu help power the plane?” Lt. Surge asked, checking the sides of the plane and getting out a bundle of equipment.

Catching the two helmets Lt. Surge tossed him, Ash’s eyes sparkled, before dimming while tensing up. “Um, Pikachu?” His starter gave an affirming chirp, already sticking his head into one of the two helmets and hopping up into the back of the cockpit. Ash grinned gratefully before staring down at the plane helmet. Raichu also got his own helmet but ignored Lt. Surge’s hand as he jumped next to Pikachu, clearly not going to cooperate with his trainer. Lt. Surge huffed before handing Ash a vest, climbing up to the cockpit and staring at Raichu with a blank expression, before glancing downwards.

“Are you coming up?”

Ash glanced up at the plane, feet still planted on the ground. “Are you sure about this?”

“Final and immediate boarding call!” Lt. Surge hissed through the microphone in his helmet. Ash gave a small chuckle before hesitantly squeezing behind Lt. Surge next to Pikachu and Raichu with his helmet over his head. Peeking back, Lt. Surge helped Ash clip on his two seatbelts and secure his helmet, sliding the visor over Ash’s eyes with a smirk.

“...Is all this necessary?” Ash asked through the microphone, gesturing over himself before petting Pikachu’s head, Raichu watching with slightly wilted ears. Lt. Surge blinked, putting on a serious face, almost if Ash’s question reminded him he shouldn’t be feeling amusement in such a situation. Or ever.

“Of course it is! Do you have NFOD?” he nearly yelled straight into Ash’s ears, causing Ash to flinch. Not that Lt. Surge saw, of course. “Oh Mew, kid, scratch that, how are you still alive?!” But was that a touch of worry in his tone? Raichu sure seemed surprised as he stared between Ash and Pikachu.

Ash put his hands up. “I don’t know what that means? And can you please stop yelling?” He fell silent as the gym leader took a deep breath, staring down at the controls. Ash could almost hear Lt. Surge’s heart rate through the microphone in the silence, and Raichu guiltily used his tail to tap on the back of his trainer’s seat three times.

“I can’t drink right now. You’re not even supposed to, what are you doing, Matis? You’re such a… mess,” Lt. Surge hissed to himself, before clearing his throat while stiffening. “...Raichu, at least show Pikachu the basics.” Raichu hesitantly nodded to Pikachu, both of them hopping over Ash into the back as Ash furrowed his eyebrows, unconsciously pulling at his sleeves. Sparks of electricity could be heard, and Pikachu hung over Ash’s seat with a thumbs up, almost as if he knew Ash wouldn’t feel well not seeing him. “Do you trust me?” Ash paused for a single moment, but it was a moment too long. “Seriously. You can leave right now if you don’t trust my flying skills, I don’t care. Why would I care? I’m going no matter what, but it’ll probably be best if you don’t go, but...” Lt. Surge trailed off, his aura stormy yet still calm like it was normal. Raichu gave a small chirp, causing Pikachu to glance back at him with worried eyes. But wait, what would he get out of whether Ash did go? Why was he so conflicted over this? Wasn’t he the stubborn one for getting Ash up here in the first place? Ash shook his head free of these thoughts.

“Well, no duh I trust you! You don’t have to help me or place your trust in me!” he shrugged, before grinning, patting Pikachu to reassure both of them. “I’m sure it’ll be fine! ...It’ll be fine, right?”

Lt. Surge paused, before cracking his knuckles and gripping his necklace, not responding to Ash’s question. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this, and my gut feelings have never failed me before.”

Ash watched Lt. Surge make his last preparations, nodding and leaning back. “I understand.” Almost summoned, the voice in his head boomed, reeking of conflict and insecurity, making Ash’s head spin for a moment. Pikachu squeaked at Ash, but Ash only shook his head, so hesitantly, Pikachu let go of the seat and nodding to Raichu with a challenging chirp. Raichu stared down at Pikachu, before glancing off.

Before they took to the skies, Lt. Surge took a quick peek back at where Ash was, furrowed eyebrows hidden by his helmet as he pursed his lips.

“Don’t worry, I’m not a plumber.” 

“What?”

Lt. Surge’s confident smirk--too confident, in fact, almost like he was faking it--twitched into a grin for a split second, before he sported a stoic face. Like he was reminding himself about how the serious situation at hand is nothing to be positive about. “I’m up to snuff.” Before Ash could ask what that meant, Lt. Surge continued, “Kid, our destination?”

“Oh, uh… go straight and turn left when I feel like we have to,” Ash responded with a sheepish smile. “I’m sure there’s a name for where we’re headed, but I forgot.” Almost on cue, Pikachu gave a soft chirp from the back, ears wilting but still reassuring Ash he’s there out of sight.

If it were anyone else, Lt. Surge wouldn’t have nodded and responded almost automatically, “Copy, wilco. Cleared for takeoff runway zero-one.” Ash watched curiously as Lt. Surge mumbled, “The time is zero dark thirty. Come on...” As the lights flickered and the system booted up, Lt. Surge said in a surprised voice, “Sweet. Maybe you’re my lucky charm after all, kid. Not that it means anything, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not condone Lt. Surge’s decision of flying so soon after drinking. I really don’t. But don’t worry, it doesn’t have any impact on the action and we’ll just say he doesn’t get hangovers or something. They’ll be fine. They’re close to each other after all.  
Hope you guys are doing good! <3


	5. Eye of the Problem

“Cherubs nine… Angels one… We’re heading westward...” Lt. Surge mumbled under his breath, checking his dials and screens while Ash glanced out the large windows with awe.

“Whoa… Hey, Lt-” Ash stopped short as Lt. Surge twitched. “Um… ok, are we stable, or whatever you call it?” A sudden jolt upwards answered his question as they escaped the clutches of an angry mob of lightning, only to be battered with light winds that seemed to rattle the jet.

Lt. Surge’s eyes scanned the horizon. “Angels two-five. Just a simple hop to… When are we turning?” Ash stared at the slight rain that had started, gaze following the few raindrops as they slid off into the ocean. “Kid, did you lose your bubble?”

Ash snapped his gaze upwards, grounded by Pikachu’s loud zaps in the back, followed by a few soft chirps from a surprised Raichu. A flash of pink caught his eye, and he shook himself out of his stupor. “Go directly left.”

“9 o’clock to-” Lt. Surge blinked, staring down at the center of the storm. “We’re going there?”

Ash laughed, shoving his aura down when it spiraled around his hand, “Yep!”

“...Due to an area of weather over Kanto, we'll be turning southbound into the storm,” Lt. Surge mocked, eyes locked on the cyclone in the distance. “Roger that.” Ash looked down at the ocean and took a deep breath, hand hovering over his helmet as the plane veered to the left. Like a dart, the jet glided directly into the eye of the storm.

Ash held onto one of his seatbelts as the jet rattled, like a leaf shivering in the rain, about to be punched to the ground by a strong gust. Gripping onto the controls, Lt. Surge stiffened and gritted his teeth, eyes flitting as the island of which the hurricane surrounds came into view. A chunk of metal zoomed by, and the two pokemon both softly cooed from the back.

The rain, the lightning storm, the ache of longing and fear combined with the wordless whispers from Lt. Surge made Ash’s head dizzy as they swerved back and forth, narrowly avoiding collisions with pieces of debris. Ash doesn’t get it. Why does he do this? After people complained about Giovanni using a non-ground type against them and the league fired him, wouldn’t Lt. Surge be a little more cautious to not lose yet another Kanto gym leader? Especially resulting in another “tragedy”? Ash’s blood both boiled and ran cold when thinking of Giovanni. What an absolute  _ tragedy  _ he’s the Team Rocket boss.

He held his hand against the back of Lt. Surge’s seat. Ash promised to avoid any more casualties, and he would keep it. A silver blur, almost as fast as it came, grazed next to Ash. As it flew off, a soft pink glow flashed. The Ariados web of cracks clung around them, tighter and tighter. Ash’s vision blurred as a heavy thud jolted the jet. The deathly silence that followed made Ash retch.

“Pikapi, Chu-pi?” Pikachu peeked his head over Ash’s seat, chirping. Raichu also clung to the edge of Ash’s seat

“...Yay! You did it, Lt. Surge!” Ash cheered with a titter as the island came into view behind the cracked canopy. “That was quite a thrill-” he stopped short when Lt. Surge leaned forward and gave an almost silent sigh. “Hey, Lt. Surge?”

“Call me Matis.”

Ash blinked, unconsciously petting Pikachu as he creased his eyebrows.”Are you alright-”

Lt. Surge took off his helmet and breathed heavily, eyes not meeting Ash’s. “Let’s go.”

Arceus damn it. He was clearly not ok, but who was Ash to blame him? Pausing, Ash unclipped his seatbelts and lifted his helmet, setting it next to him while Lt. Surge opened the canopy and hopped out like second nature. Peeking over the edge of the plane, Lt. Surge glanced up at them, before nodding towards the building in the distance. Raichu hopped down, ignoring his trainer’s open arms, as Ash stared down at his feet and tugged at his sleeves.

Pikachu gave a coo, nuzzling Ash’s cheek before jumping off the cockpit onto the ridge of the island. Ash’s grin got more genuine.

“I’m coming down!” he called out, parkouring over the edge and letting out a chuckle as Lt. Surge caught him. “Thank you!”

Lt. Surge’s blank eyes twinkled for a moment as he set Ash down on the rocky ground. “Are babies supposed to be this heavy?” Ash said nothing, only staring at Lt. Surge with a frozen smile.

Pikachu immediately wrapped himself around Ash’s feet, cooing comfortingly. Ash’s grin faded even more as he glanced between the storm surrounding them and the fortress in front of them that seemed to be powered by wind. Pikachu hopped onto Ash’s shoulder, giving a curious squeak. Lt. Surge said, “Hurry up and wait, huh? We’re going in.”

“Agreed.” Ash skipped ahead with a grin, missing Lt. Surge’s widened eyes. Raichu smirked, before catching up with Ash and sparking at Pikachu. Ash didn’t look like he had a care in the world as he glanced between his starter and Raichu, tilting his head as Lt. Surge walked up from behind them.

“Did Pikachu impress you that much, Raichu?” he asked. Raichu squeaked at Lt. Surge while pointing to Ash, making him glance away. “No, of course not. We’re going.” Ash narrowed his eyes but retained his smile as they made their way across the island.

“... So, uh,” Ash started, watching Lt. Surge glance behind them for the hundredth time, “About your plane-”

“Don’t.” After a pause, Lt. Surge added, “Please.”

Ash gulped, eyes worried as Pikachu tilted his head, cooing in confusion. “Can I ask how it works or is that- never mind, Lt- I mean, just… never mind...”

Lt. Surge glanced back at Ash, mumbling, “It works by FM, as in you won’t understand.”

“That’s interesting!” Ash beamed, causing Lt. Surge to sweatdrop. “So where exactly are we anyway?”

“New Island.” Lt. Surge’s breathing slowly evened out as he gave an exasperated sigh. “Did you even see the metal pieces in the storm? There used to be a lab here. I don’t… whatever.”

Ash’s eyebrow twitched, his forced smile wavering as he tapped at Pikachu’s tail. “Oh, I didn’t know that! Can you tell me more?” His face didn’t show his hurt when Lt. Surge walked off faster as Ash tried to place his hand on his arm, he only ran to catch up to him.

“Shut up, kid,” Lt. Surge hissed from between his teeth.

“Do you want a hug-”

“NO!” Why would the giant war veteran need a hug? Why would he even tolerate it? Ash stared at Pikachu before putting on a blank face. It was silent... His stomach growled.

“Hey, I’m hungry, can we get something to eat-” Like Raichu and Pikachu’s electricity colliding, Lt. Surge’s harsh glare caused Ash to fall silent. Ash normally would have laughed at how silent the giant was being if he didn’t know the source of that silence. Pikachu’s ears twitched as he softly growled at Lt. Surge, snuggling closer to Ash.

As they made their way up the edge of the fortress, Ash got more and more anxious, stretching his sleeves until they’re almost covering his hands. “...So, what have you got against ships-”

“KID.”

Lt. Surge peeked over the edge of the balcony as Ash bit his lip, hoisting Pikachu up onto his head. “But-”

“Drop it. You don’t need to know.”

Ash froze, a shiver running through his heart as he slung an arm over the balcony railing with a guilty wince. “Ok…” They both stared up at the giant black door in front of them, Pikachu glaring back at Lt. Surge. “I guess we’re not-”

“We’re getting in.” 

“Wha-wait!” Ash grabbed Lt. Surge’s arm, only to be shoved aside against the railing of the balcony. Pikachu hopped onto the railing, growling at Lt. Surge. A pink form flashed in Ash’s vision, causing him to stare off into the distance.

“Don’t touch me!” Lt. Surge hissed, almost shuffling away from Ash while tensing up. Putting his hands up, Ash blinked as Raichu softly chirped, making Lt. Surge stiffen and stare down at Ash like he was seeing him for the first time. Pikachu padded next to Raichu, the two mice pokemon chirping at each other. “I… I thought you would be more daring about this.”

“Just wait a second, will you?” Ash said, gritting his teeth. “What’s your plan? Just charge in? I’m not usually the person saying this but have you thought this through-”

“There’s no time for that! I know what’s best-” 

Placing his hands against the railing, Ash hissed, “Stop pretending you’re so much better than me! You know just as much as I do right now!” Pikachu and Raichu’s ears both perked up in alarm.

Lt. Surge clenched his fists, before forcing himself to relax. Like second nature, he calmly but firmly said, “Know your place, kid.” Ash watched him glance around the fortress with pursed lips, before staring down at the ocean, crossing his arms. Scampering next to Ash, Pikachu nuzzled Ash’s cheek, silent.

After who knows how long passed, Lt. Surge suddenly pointed to one of the circular drains around the island, startling Ash. “We’re going that way. And  _ don’t _ argue with me.”

Slightly shivering, Ash straightened and nodded. When Lt. Surge tried to return Raichu, Raichu dodged the beam of light, softly squeaking as he shook his head. There was a moment of silence as Ash and Pikachu glanced between the two of them, the latter nuzzling Ash’s cheek when Lt. Surge clenched Raichu’s pokeball. “Well, are we going-”

“Get in the pokeball, Raichu.” Raichu glanced at Pikachu, ears twitching as they nodded to each other. As Lt. Surge returned Raichu with a huff, Pikachu narrowed his eyes at him before curling around Ash’s neck.

“Well I guess we can add Kanto to the list of regions I’m never going to visit again,” Ash joked, fidgeting with his Z-ring. “Matis, I’m sure things will turn out fine!” He tried to calm the storm of thoughts bombarding him before trying to catch up to Lt. Surge as they waded into the depths of the cold waters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (No clue where I'm going with this tbh)


	6. Lima Lima Mike Foxtrot

Winding through the long dark passages, Ash held the edges of his long sleeves, trying to ignore the freezing water sloshing around them as he tried to keep up with Lt. Surge’s long strides. 

“Why am I here?” the voice inside Ash’s mind boomed. “What is my purpose? Who am I?” Ash winced, shaking his head and blocking the voice out. His eyes flickered blue for a moment.

Pikachu stared at the metal walls around them, which restricted their movement, ears perked. A sudden clang startled them, but although Lt. Surge gritted his teeth and stayed silent, Ash yelped and got in attack mode. Not unlike Lt. Surge back in the comfort of his home. Lt. Surge didn’t seem to care though.

“You’re going to get us caught,” he whispered, before shaking his head. “I wouldn’t have brought you if I could actually…” Ash felt an overwhelming wave of sadness crash into him, watching Lt. Surge speed up so they couldn’t see his face. The feeling was shoved down. 

Dipping his head, Ash reached a hand towards Lt. Surge before lowering it, only snapping his head back up when a pink blur twirled near his vision. Pikachu narrowed his eyes, ears twitching.

“...It’s ok to feel-” Ash started as he ran to catch up to Lt. Surge, nearly stumbling into him if his senses didn’t adapt to the darkness so well.

“It doesn’t matter.”

Annoyed, Ash placed his hands on his hips. “Well, I’m not feeling well.” He wasn’t lying, actually. The farther they walked into the tunnels, the worse his headache got. The darkness engulfing them didn’t help either. Cooing, Pikachu worriedly curled around Ash’s neck.

“So you’re going to make this about you.” Lt. Surge rolled his eyes, missing how Ash flinched. “...Whiskey Charlie, kid? It’s probably nothing. What even is up with you?” Ash’s aura crackled around his hand, only to be extinguished when he clenched his fists.

“And you’re just so emotionless and aloof, huh?” Ash mocked with a forced grin. Lt. Surge said nothing, only glancing over at a ladder leading up to a door. Ash froze as Lt. Surge immediately climbed up the ladder, before muttering to himself, “Never thought I’d realize how my friends felt about my actions, but here we are.” Pikachu sweatdropped, sharing a weak smile with Ash.

When a wave of rage pounded at Ash’s head, he fell silent. Pikachu tilted his head, patting Ash’s shoulder with his tail. Ash followed Lt. Surge and peeked out of the tunnel, trying not to lose control of his aura. No one in sight. It was strange… Was there anyone watching over this place? Were they too busy to deal with them? Ash raised an eyebrow at Lt. Surge as he confidently got up and walked forward.

“Where are we anyway?” 

Lt. Surge didn’t answer, only beckoning Ash to follow him with an “Oscar Mike, let’s go.” Ash and Pikachu both sweatdropped, glancing at each other before running next to Lt. Surge. The golden light greeting them was almost blinding.

“So-”

“Can you shut up?”

Ash shut his mouth with a click, trying not to wince. Pikachu couldn’t help but growl at the gym leader. As they silently walked past some sensor, the doors of an entrance opened, displaying a whole room encompassed within the tunnel. Ash and Pikachu both stared at Lt. Surge, blinking when he hesitated. “Are we going-”

“We might get stuck inside.”

Feeling lost, Ash side-eyed the Vermilion gym leader with furrowed eyebrows. “Oh ok? I’ll go in then.” Lt. Surge froze and nearly reached out to Ash, but restrained himself. He watched Ash step inside. Ash and Pikachu both gasped, staring at the three fully evolved Kanto starters in different tubes filled with… some type of liquid? “Whoa, are they real?” Pikachu hopped off, staring up at the pokemon, ears twitching.

He tilted his head, pointing to a control panel nearby. Before Lt. Surge could even yell for Ash, Ash reached forward and pressed the big red button. Pikachu sweatdropped, waving a paw and cooing at Ash as Lt. Surge froze in the distance. 

“This is the pokemon replication system,” the screen chimed through the static. “System activated. Pokemon based on genetic analysis, pokemon DNA sampling sequence, now in progress.” 

“Ash-” Lt. Surge started.

A claw snatched Pikachu, who gave a startled squeak, before placing him on the conveyor belt next to them. Ash sprung into action, scooping Pikachu into his arms and struggling against the claws that grabbed onto them. Lt. Surge froze as Raichu’s pokeball was also taken as he stepped forward, before cursing under his breath and grabbing a hold of Ash.

“Give our pokemon back!” Ash yelled, jerking his arm back and fighting against the claws as he struggled to grab both Pikachu as well as Raichu’s pokeball. Running against the conveyor, Ash closed his eyes and forced himself forward, the sound of metal snapping around him. 

Ash’s eyes glowed blue as a claw almost plucked at Pikachu’s fur. A blue shield erupted outwards and blasted back the claws, making them tumble backward onto the ground, Pikachu squished between Ash and Lt. Surge. Lt. Surge immediately sat back up, gritting his teeth while letting out his Raichu, who tilted his head in confusion. “What were you  **thinking** , Ash?!” Blue electricity sparked around the machine as a projection of Raichu displayed. 

“Analyzing pokemon biomaterial sample. Analysis complete. Pokemon identified, begin replication process,” the machine stated, displaying a silhouette of Raichu on the screen. Pikachu stared between the two humans, chirping to Raichu.

“Well I’m sorry, I-”

“You didn’t know what that button did, yet you  **still pressed it?** ”

Ash sighed, rubbing his temples and staring up at the machine. Blue sparks writhed around it, only calming down after a small explosion. Everyone was silent. There was the sound of a hatch opening, and a figure came flowing down the tubes. The silence continued. Pikachu and Raichu narrowed their eyes as a pink blur startled Ash out of his stupor.

Ash stood up, reaching forward to touch the tube but withdrawing it at the last second. “...Is that, Raichu?” Pikachu and Raichu glanced at each other, the former pointing to himself. “Does Pikachu not have a-”

“I haven’t got much time,” the machine said, the screen filled with static and booming with screams. Ash and Matis both winced. In unison, Pikachu and Raichu both hissed at the screen. “I pray this record of our experiment survives.” Ash froze when a mural of Mew was shown on the screen. “A year ago, we discovered a fossil that proved to be the remains of the ancient pokemon, Mew.”

“We’re leaving,” Lt. Surge said. He scooped Pikachu up and tossed him to Ash. Raichu sighed, still watching the screen.

As the video continues playing, Ash started, “Wait-”

“I  _ said _ , we are  _ leaving _ .” Lt. Surge pushed Ash and Pikachu out the door.

“We dreamed of creating the world’s greatest pokemon, and we succeeded…” the machine shut off. Lt. Surge and Raichu glanced at each other. Shaking his head, Lt. Surge kept moving forward, not thinking about it. Ash and Pikachu were seen running down the hall. Facepalming, Lt. Surge called out for them. Why was Ash being so reckless? Neither Ash nor Pikachu responded.

Lt. Surge felt someone following them. He peeked backward. No one. Strange… Raichu narrowed his eyes but ran after Ash. Lt. Surge tsked. Raichu might have been a military pokemon, but it was no wonder why he was the only one allowed for regular battle. “We’re Oscar Mike again,” he hissed to himself, walking after them. He couldn’t help but glance behind him a few times though.

After what must have been an hour of endless chasing and confusion, Ash and Pikachu both finally slowed down. Raichu hopped next to them, chirping up to Pikachu. Lt. Surge was every bit impressed as he was annoyed, but he wasn’t gonna admit that. “Where are we now?” Ash asked, staring down the hall. Pikachu shrugged.

“Should have asked that an hour ago, kid.” Ash side-eyed him with a raised eyebrow but didn’t comment. Lt. Surge glanced off, as stoic as ever. They stood in silence for a good minute before the sound of a door slamming reached them. Raichu’s fur bristled as his ears pointed to one direction.

“My creators betrayed me, so I  _ stand alone _ !” the voice boomed, startling Ash more than the door did. Chittering in worry, Pikachu climbed onto Ash’s head.

Ash winced, holding the side of his head before veering into one of the many doors, muttering, “I know you feel lost, Mewtwo, but it doesn’t have to be this way!” Pikachu narrowed his eyes, ears perking up in alarm. 

Lt. Surge walked next to them with a stoic expression. “What are you doing.” Raichu also stared up at Ash, emitting curiosity.

“I’m just not feeling well-” Ash kept his eyes on the door in the distance, fidgeting with his sleeves.

“Eh, walk it off, we haven’t even gotten to the problem yet.” Ash and Pikachu both growled at Lt. Surge, who only shrugged. “Hey, I’m just telling the truth. Throttle back, will you?” Lt. Surge stepped forward and carefully placed a hand on the door, eyes scanning around. Even Raichu sweatdropped when Lt. Surge shoved the door open. Ash and Lt. Surge weren’t competing for the most reckless, were they? Hopefully not.

The few pokemon trainers gathered there all stared- Wait a second. Lt. Surge and Ash both froze. Why would other people be here? Ash averted his eyes when his aura flickered around his hands for a second. Pikachu hopped down next to Raichu, both of them staring up at Ash.

“What took you guys so long to get here? Were you touring the place?” one of them asked. As each of the trainers introduced their pokemons, Ash couldn’t help but glance behind him several times. Lt. Surge was simply staring at them with a calculating look. 

“...I really have a bad feeling about this,” Lt. Surge murmured. The other trainers stared at him in confusion and shock. Pikachu tilted his head, scampering back onto Ash’s shoulder as Raichu narrowed his eyes at the others.

“Hey, what gives? This is an amazing opportunity to meet some of the most powerful trainers on the planet!” they all exclaimed, drawing the attention of… Ash ran a hand over Pikachu’s back, trying to stay calm. A woman glided over.

“You weren’t invited here, were you?” she asked. The other trainers stared at them before laughing. Ash narrowed his eyes, aura almost revolted. Did Mewtwo do this to her? No answer.

The lights dimmed, and a column of psychic energy appeared in the distance. Speak of Giratina. “You are about to meet my master. The time has come for your encounter with the greatest pokemon master on earth.” All the pokemon scattered around the room growled. Pikachu and Raichu chirped to each other, fur bristling as a figure descended in front of them.

“Mewtwo,” Ash and Lt. Surge both mumbled. 

“Yes, the world’s greatest pokemon master is also the most powerful pokemon on earth. This is the ruler of New Island and soon the whole world, Mewtwo.” The other trainers denied her claim. Raichu hissed at Mewtwo, but his gaze flitted to his trainer.

Sure, Ash stiffened, but Lt. Surge? He was twitching, trying not to flee. Raising an eyebrow, Ash reached for Lt. Surge’s arm, wincing when Lt. Surge shuffled away. Pikachu nuzzled at Ash’s cheek, gaze kept on Mewtwo. Neither Lt. Surge nor Raichu noticed Ash’s breathing speeding up.

Taking a deep breath, Ash tried not to scream at the sight of the legendary. 

His eyes flickered blue.

He internally screamed.

The woman and Mewtwo said in unison, “Quiet, humans. From now on I am the one who makes the rules.” Whoever spoke out against him was lifted into the air, all hissing in pain. Ash and Lt. Surge both gritted their teeth as those people were slammed into the ground. Raichu blinked when Ash narrowed his eyes at Mewtwo, slightly shifting from foot to foot.

When the trainers recovered, they all decided to attack Mewtwo. Pikachu and Raichu exchanged glances, the former shaking his head. 

“...These people have no coordination whatsoever. I’m joining the battle,” Lt. Surge hissed. Raichu perked up, baring his teeth. “Stay here.” Ash only stared at Mewtwo, him and Pikachu sharing the same thoughts. “Are you  _ listening  _ to me, kid?” Ash didn’t respond. His eyes twitched as Mewtwo easily defeated several pokemon by redirecting their attacks. Lt. Surge hissed, “Can you pay attention for  _ once _ ?”

“You’re too loud.”

“Oh, now I’m too loud?” Lt. Surge yelled, not reacting when Ash rubbed at his temples. “Kid, you’re so petty.” Pikachu’s tail stiffened as he quietly snarled at the gym leader. Raichu shrugged. It was just how his trainer acted, in battle or something more.

Lt. Surge gestured for Raichu to follow him, and they encircled Mewtwo, looking for a moment to strike. Ash clenched his fists before forcing himself to relax. This was no time for him to get caught up in the past!

Mewtwo knocked the trainers closest to him unconscious. “Child’s play.” Mewtwo turned to the woman. “Your usefulness has ended.” One of the nearby trainers caught her as she stumbled, hat falling off. Lt. Surge tsked, but Ash could feel his wariness when staring at Nurse Joy. 

Mewtwo didn’t say anything about taking control of her, only staring directly at Ash and Lt. Surge. Pikachu leapt in front of Ash, eyes determined. Lt. Surge stepped in front of Ash, but Ash and Pikachu both deadpanned, stepping to his side. Raichu rolled his eyes but nodded to Pikachu.

“How did you two get in?” Mewtwo flatly asked. Ash and Lt. Surge stayed silent. “You guys aren’t powerful. I made sure I sent invitations to only the most powerful trainers on this planet.” Pikachu stifled a laugh, stepping next to Raichu and nodding back.

Ash shrugged. Lt. Surge side-eyed him as he curiously asked, “Then where are the gym leaders? It would have been interesting to meet them again.” Why did he say that? Ash silently sighed to himself. He had been off ever since that punching bag incident.

Lt. Surge mocked, “And the Elite fours? Champions? You think  _ these _ people are the most powerful?” Ash raised an eyebrow, facepalming when Mewtwo’s eyes glowed blue. “Were you scared they would defeat you-”

“ _ Silence _ . _ I _ am the new ruler of this world, and you answer to  _ my _ orders.” Mewtwo gestured towards the door. “My storm will create my own world, by destroying yours.” Pikachu and Raichu both quietly hissed at Mewtwo, fur standing up straight.

“...Am I actually sober right now?” Lt. Surge said, rolling his eyes. He rubbed the side of his face, casually glancing over at Ash.

Ash stepped forward. “Destroying humans and pokemon alike, huh?” Mewtwo blinked, narrowing his eyes. “Why? Why take your anger out on innocent people who had nothing to do with-”

“You humans are all dangerous, enslaving all these pokemon. The sole fact that these pokemon have chosen to associate themselves with  _ you _ makes them a disgrace to my world.” Raichu shook his head, glaring at Mewtwo.

Ash crossed his arms, glancing down at Pikachu. “You think we’d be able to convince him we’re equals?” Pikachu’s ears twitched as he shrugged, chirping. “Yeah, you’re right. He’ll probably say we can’t be friends. Do we blame him though?” There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at them.

Lt. Surge ordered Raichu to attack, gritting his teeth when Raichu got blown back next to him. Pikachu dug his paws into the ground.

“Fools,” Mewtwo said. “Your pokemon attacks can not weaken me. My powers are too great. No trainer can conquer me.” The remaining trainers all challenged Mewtwo, ready to battle.

“...I’m sure this would go great!” Ash commented with a casual grin, causing Lt. Surge to deadpan at him. Ash was not impressed. Pikachu tilted his head as the four clones rose up to greet them. “Prove to Mewtwo that we can work together, huh.” Ash tapped his Z-ring as Mewtwo explained how his clones were more powerful than the originals. “Wonder if this would work?”

Mewtwo drifted over, staring at the cloned Raichu before at Lt. Surge. He tsked, and the door behind him dissipated, revealing an arena. Raichu stared at his clone, almost unwilling to fight. Lt. Surge was the opposite though.

Within a blink of a moment, they find themselves on opposite sides, ready to face off. The bright lights came on, making Ash rub his temples, sighing. He furrowed his eyebrows when Lt. Surge took a few steps back. Lt. Surge saw Ash’s deadpan, stiffening before staring blankly between Raichu and Mewtwo.

As the originals try but fail to win, Ash paced back and forth on the edge of the stadium, trying to concentrate. This was no time for thinking about food! Ash shut his eyes as his aura bubbled up again. How was he going to save the day this time? Pikachu stared up at him, also pacing.

An explosion here. An explosion there. Lt. Surge acted stoic, but he couldn’t help but flinch when an explosion occurred right next to him. He ran a hand over his necklace. Raichu’s ears twitched as he continued fighting his clone, getting distracted whenever his trainer did.

Ash shook his head, more focused on trying to get his own breathing back to normal than what Lt. Surge was going through. He tried to block out Lt. Surge’s feelings. He continued pacing. He shoved his own aura down. He still continued to pace.

He only stopped when Lt. Surge’s Raichu was swatted back against the back wall. Pikachu gave a small chirp. 

“As the victor, I now claim my prize. Your pokemon,” Mewtwo declared. Several pokeballs appeared around Mewtwo’s hands, flying towards them. “Do  _ not  _ attempt to defy me. This is my world now, and it’s futile to try to escape my power.” Pikachu shook his head, darting next to Raichu to make sure he was alright, despite Raichu hissing at him in exasperation.

Ash watched the trainers’ starters get captured before sprinting back to where Lt. Surge was. “How are you two-”

“There’s no time for that! What do you  _ think _ ?” Lt. Surge flatly, almost hopelessly, asked. Raichu stared at Lt. Surge before shaking the dust from his fur. Before Ash could say anything, a swarm of pokeballs flew towards them. 


	7. Charlie Foxtrot

Pikachu darted away. He leaped from side to side to dodge the swarm of pokeballs. 

Raichu hissed, backflipping from the pokeballs. His clone stared at him before running back next to Mewtwo.

Ash and Lt. Surge exchanged a glance.

“Watch your six.”

Ash shrugged. “It’ll be fine!” Lt. Surge couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. Raichu and his clone glared at each other.

Mewtwo sent more and more pokeballs at them.

Paying Lt. Surge no attention, Ash sprinted after Pikachu. Pikachu hopped onto the table, swerving to avoid being hit. Ash slid in front of Pikachu. He blocked the barrage of pokeballs with his back. 

Raichu shot a thunderbolt at the pokeballs surrounding him. Lt. Surge ran after Raichu. 

Ash and Pikachu both ran up the ramp. Ash batted away some of the pokeballs while Pikachu precisely ensnared the pokeballs with electroweb. A bead of sweat dripped down Ash’s face as he stared over the field.

Trainers were yelling. Running. Crying. Unconscious. 

Lt. Surge carefully glanced between Ash and Mewtwo. “Matis Matis Matis,” he whispered to himself, “Stay focused, Matis, stop being so…” Ash slipped for a moment. Pikachu stopped for a moment before continuing to run upwards. Raichu worriedly glanced at his trainer.

Kids were just  _ so fragile _ . 

Mewtwo opened the doors. Lightning echoed within the fortress. “You may have served my purpose, but you can not escape your fate. With pokemon and humans eliminated, the clones shall inhabit the world.” Pokemon clones appeared behind Mewtwo. “I don’t expect your little  _ human brains _ to understand.” Raichu’s clone stared at Mewtwo.

Ash shook his head as Mewtwo boomed in his head, “The hour of my revenge draws near! You brought me into your world with no purpose but to be your slave, so I made my own purpose!” Pikachu side-eyed Ash, one ear raised.

Lt. Surge and Raichu darted behind a column. Raichu zapped a few pokeballs, eyes wide when an explosion sounded. Lt. Surge flinched. Deep breaths. One. Two. Three. Repeat five more times. Count the number of pokemon thrice. Maybe one more time. And one more time. And one more time.  _ Stop feeling so lightheaded, Matis. You’re better than this _ .

Ash stared down at Lt. Surge, eyebrows furrowed. 

Pikachu rolled away from a pokeball, hopping over another.

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. The original pokemon piled out of the broken ground. They either ran towards their trainers or scattered throughout the fortress.

With a single nod, the clones honed in on their originals. Even Raichu’s clone hissed at Raichu, encircling him. Raichu glanced at his trainer. He then shook his head at his clone. Raichutwo growled back.

“Pikachu. Down?” Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded, clinging to Ash’s jacket. Ash slid down the ramp. The pokeballs were all left behind. 

Roars and screeches shook the fortress. Lt. Surge growled as the clones and originals fought, having no mercy on each other. Raichu shook his head again, his clone faltering for a moment before tackling him once more. 

The pokeballs stopped entirely. They dissipated. Mewtwo tsked, staring at Ash as he ran next to Lt. Surge and Raichu, Pikachu in his arms. A simple Pikachu didn’t matter. He wasn’t even fully evolved. 

Running a hand through his hair, Ash yelled, “You can’t do this, Mewtwo! We won’t let you!”

“Since when were we a ‘we’?” Lt. Surge flatly asked. Ash side-eyed him, raising an eyebrow. Lt. Surge glanced off to the two Raichus.

“It is  _ useless _ to challenge me.” 

Fire flared next to them. Pikachu growled from Ash’s shoulder. Ash clenched his fists, shaking his head. “Well, it’s not gonna end like  _ this _ !” Like on cue, Raichu and his clone created a massive electrical explosion. Lt. Surge anxiously crossed his arms, staring between the Raichus and Mewtwo. Why did it feel like he was in a dream?

Ash gestured over the fields, the stairs, every level of the fortress. Pokemon thrashed in pain. They shrieked, snarled, growled. Raichu hissed at his clone, still shaking his head. Attacks of all sorts crashed into the walls and each other. The fortress crumbled around them. 

“You don’t have to do this, Mewtwo! What does fighting accomplish?” Ash purposefully glanced at Lt. Surge. Pikachu pressed his cheek against Ash’s.

Raichu dodged his clone’s attack. He skidded across the ground when his clone slammed his tail against him. The two Charizards flew through the air. They jabbed each other with their horns. They bit each other’s necks. 

“To prove that clones are far stronger than the originals!” Mewtwo pointed to Ash and Pikachu. “Destiny is at hand! Who will rule? My super pokemon, or your pathetic group of spineless inferior pokemon?” Lt. Surge reached a hand towards Ash before letting it drop, biting his lower lip. Ash pulled at the edge of his sleeves. Pikachu and Raichu’s ears perked up in alarm. Raichu’s clone didn’t care.

The two Venusaurs banged their heads together. They slashed each other with Vine Whip. Raichu stopped sparking, chirping to Lt. Surge. Lt. Surge gritted his teeth, intensely staring at Ash.

“‘Rule’? So you want to take control of the world because you’d control it the way  _ you _ want?”

Raichu dipped his head, cooing at his clone. His clone simply tackled him once more. The two Blastoises slammed each other against the wall. They punched each other in the face.

“You don’t know  _ anything _ .”

“Then tell me!” Ash yelled. Lt. Surge’s eyes widened. “What can come out of this? How is all of  _ this _ any better than what your-”

Mewtwo’s eyes flashed blue. A shockwave erupted from around him, shoving dust crackling with power at everyone. Ash scooped up both Raichus to protect them, subconsciously stepping in front of Lt. Surge. A pink shield flickered in front of them. Ash froze.

Pikachu reassuringly patted Ash’s other shoulder.

After the blast was over, Ash and Lt. Surge were the only humans there conscious. Mewtwo glared at them. Raichu’s clone stared up at Ash, softly cooing in curiosity. 

“We don’t have to fight.” Raichutwo’s ears wilted, glancing over to Raichu, who nodded. Pikachu couldn’t help but grin. “It doesn’t matter how-” Ash said, cut off when Mewtwo shot a Shadow Ball at them. Ash and Lt. Surge both instinctively dodged to the side. Pikachu was sent flying off Ash’s shoulder.

“Kid, stick with me.” Raichu hopped next to his trainer. “You’ll be safer if you let me handle it.”

“Don’t worry about it!” Ash said with a grin, setting Raichu’s clone down. “I’ve faced worse.” Pikachu hopped over, chirping in agreement.

Lt. Surge nodded to Raichu, who ran in front of them to counter Mewtwo’s Shadow Ball with a Thunderbolt. “I know you defeated me before, but I’m  _ not _ letting you do this.” Ash frowned when Lt. Surge murmured, “You’re not ready.”

“You don’t even know what I’m gonna do!” The rocky ground splintered. “ _ You _ don’t know anything.” Ash and Lt. Surge scrambled to the side. Pikachu ran next to Raichu, cheeks sparking. Raichu’s clone only stared at Ash. 

The other pokemon continued fighting. Attacks were flying everywhere.

“You’re just pathetic little humans, I don’t need to waste my power on you.”

The starter clones growled at Ash and Lt. Surge. They still fought their originals, but their gazes locked onto the two humans. Pikachu and Raichu both narrowed their eyes. Mewtwo simply teleported away.

Pikachu’s ears twitched. Ash bolted away. Lt. Surge called Ash’s name. 

Ash didn’t listen. 

Lt. Surge’s eyebrow twitched.

Both Raichus sweatdropped. Raichutwo watched Ash, walking over to Raichu and patting him on the back. Raichu narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but he nodded.

Pikachu darted after Ash, chirping, almost in amusement. Ash grinned as Pikachu used Quick Attack to avoid Venusaur’s Vine Whip. The whirring sound of Venusaur’s Razor Leaf shot towards them. 

Sharply turning around, Ash ordered, “Iron Tail!” Pikachu flipped into the air, batting the attack back at Venusaur. He used the backward momentum to propel himself next to Ash. 

While the Charizards still tried to use Seismic Toss on each other, Lt. Surge and Raichu sprinted after Ash. They ran onto the second level. They ducked behind columns to avoid Blastoise’s Rapid Spin. They ran onto the third level. Fourth. Lt. Surge continued counting.

Raichu’s clone shot a Thunderbolt at Blastoise’s Hydro Pump before scampering after his original. He kept his eyes on Ash and Pikachu, ears twitching in curiosity.

“Kid,  _ where  _ are you  _ going _ ?”

Ash skidded to a stop. He glanced around. He continued running. What was this kid  _ doing _ ? Did Pikachu even know how  _ dangerous  _ this all was? Both Raichus seemed to sense Lt. Surge’s thoughts, cooing.

Lt. Surge stared over the railings. “9 o’clock!” Ash instinctively dodged under a stray Flamethrower attack. He glanced back at Lt. Surge, eyebrow raised. Raichutwo waved. His ears twitched when Ash rushed off again.

Sighing, Lt. Surge followed Ash through the halls. The golden lights seemed to flash in alarm. Pikachu’s ears twitched.

Ash scrambled backward when Mewtwo teleported in front of him. Pikachu hopped in front of Ash, cheeks sparking. “Mewtwo! I-”

“Why can’t I get rid of you?” Mewtwo flatly asked. He raised a hand towards Ash. Lt. Surge and Raichu exchanged a glance. Raichu shot towards Mewtwo, ready to attack. Mewtwo teleported away once more. Pikachu only sighed.

Ash stared between Raichu and his clone. He glanced around again. Scooping Pikachu up, he sprinted off once more. This time, Lt. Surge and the Raichus were right next to him.

“Are we charting this fortress?” Lt. Surge said, his voice flatter than a penny ran over by a train. “Or do you care for your life as much as I do with mine-”

Ash’s eyes scanned the walls, tracking an invisible monster. “I’m gonna find Mewtwo.” Pikachu’s eyes narrowed in determination.

“And talk some sense into him?  _ I don’t think so _ .” The Raichus chirped, and Pikachu nodded.

Ash turned around. Lt. Surge nearly ran into Ash as he stared up at him. “So what’s your plan? Fight him? Is that your plan?” he said, fidgeting with his Z-ring. Pikachu tapped it as well. Both Raichus tilted their heads.

Lt. Surge only sported a blank expression. “Even that’s better than your plan.” Roaring echoed through the stadium. Ash gritted his teeth. He ran off again. Lt. Surge rolled his eyes.

Winding through the tunnels, Ash’s eyes flitted around. He tightened his grip on Pikachu.

“Jeez, have you brushed with death before? Is that why you’re not afraid, being the kid that you are?” 

Ash winced, plastering a grin on his face. “Glad to have surprised you.” Pikachu snuggled closer to Ash.

“Tsk. I wouldn’t have brought you along if I didn’t have to. Raichu has so much more power than your little Pikachu-” Raichu shook his head with a chirp. His clone narrowed his eyes, scampering next to Ash. “...What do you mean you didn’t help-”

“Hey, have you two made up?” Ash asked Raichutwo. Raichutwo glanced back at his original before staring at Ash. “...That’s good!” Raichutwo cooed when Ash put on more speed. Lt. Surge facepalmed when Ash burst through a nearby door. 

The moment Lt. Surge stepped into the room, he ducked under a Shadow Ball. 

Both Raichus padded next to Ash as he yelled, “Mewtwo, it’s not right! Pokemon battles are supposed to be fun!” Pikachu chirped in agreement. Their eyes widened as Mewtwo stoically threw another Shadow Ball at them.

“Raichu, Thunderbolt!” Raichu’s cheeks sparked. Mewtwo shot up into the air. The Thunderbolt crashed into the wall behind them. Ash side-eyed Lt. Surge, raising an eyebrow. Lt. Surge didn’t take it to heart. Raichutwo stared at his original with a deadpan.

The gust whipped at the edge of Ash’s shirt. Wait. Lt. Surge blinked. Were those stretch marks? Ash’s shoulder stiffened as he pulled his shirt down. Pikachu patted Ash’s arms, cooing.

Raichu kept trying to strike Mewtwo down. 

He kept failing. 

“November Golf!” Raichu stopped, quickly glancing back at his trainer. Raichutwo shifted his gaze from Ash to Lt. Surge. 

“Please, Mewtwo, this makes you no better than the ones who hurt you-”

Mewtwo was silent. He shot a Shadow Ball right next to Ash. Pikachu hopped down from Ash’s embrace, scowling.

“...Great going, kid.” Lt. Surge stared at Raichutwo. “Wanna help?” Raichutwo peeked at Ash before reluctantly dropping to all fours. Raichu nodded, whispering to his clone. Pikachu stepped in front of Ash, cheeks sparking.

Raichutwo darted forward, gathering electricity in his cheeks. Raichu silently circled around, paws glowing white.

“Guys, please-”

Both Raichus leaped at Mewtwo, unleashing their attacks. 

Mewtwo blocked them both with Counter, sending them flying with Barrier without batting an eye. Like flicking a piece of lint, Lt. Surge was thrown against the back wall. 

Pikachu’s fur bristled. He didn’t do anything though.

“Are you guys alright?” Ash yelled. Both Raichus gave him an affirmation. Lt. Surge only stood up, silent.

Mewtwo loomed over Ash and Pikachu. 

The halls were haunted by roars. Mewtwo sent a barrage of Shadow Balls at them. The walls creaked, torn apart. The ceiling groaned. The attacks blurred into each other.

Ash’s eyes glazed over.

Pikachu’s ears twitched in alarm. He hopped onto Ash’s shoulder, chirping. 

They all hopped over what’s left of the wall. Ash stared back at Mewtwo. Lt. Surge waved a hand in front of Ash’s face. Ash continued to stare at Mewtwo, heart pounding in his ears. Even the Raichus patting Ash’s legs didn’t shift his gaze.

_ It always came down to legendaries, didn’t it? _

A faint coo sounded in his ears. Ash flinched.

“Kid, are you…”

“Can you stop?” Pikachu patted Ash’s cheek with a soft coo.

Mewtwo floated upwards. His hands glowed. Ash’s eyes widened. The Raichus arched their backs, hissing at Mewtwo.

“Oh, so you’re mad at me, of course.” Lt. Surge rolled his eyes. He stepped to the side as a Shadow Ball zoomed past his ear. “Come on.” The explosion behind them tousled Ash’s hair. Lt. Surge slightly shook his head, stroking his necklace. All three mouse pokemon glanced between them, worried.

Ash bolted down the hall. Mewtwo huffed, staring straight at Lt. Surge. Lt. Surge chased after Ash. Their footsteps were drowned out by the rattling walls. 

Ash gulped, trying to take deep breaths. He tugged the edge of his sleeves.

“...Man, I wish I had my hat.” Even Pikachu sweatdropped.

“Stop whining already.” Lt. Surge hissed.

“Oh, why should I?”

Lt. Surge raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean- Do I need to break this down Barney style?” The three mice glanced at each other.

Ash’s eyebrow twitched. “You think I’m gonna follow your orders? I’m not gonna follow Mewtwo’s orders, why should I follow yours?”

“You have to. You’re  _ not  _ going to die on me.” 

Ash made a weird face. “Ok?”

“But if you get killed, that’s not my problem.”

“Ok…” Ash’s hand twitched. He shoved his hands in his pockets, brushing against Pikachu's pokeball. 

“It’s not  _ my  _ fault if you don’t follow my orders.” A bead of sweat ran down Ash’s face. “It’s not  _ my  _ fault I didn’t protect you-”

“Stop. Stop stop stop.” Ash clenched his fists, eyes frantically glancing back to where Mewtwo was. “I don’t need protection.”

Lt. Surge only raised an eyebrow. “Are you  _ kidding  _ me.” 

Ash stopped running. He gripped Lt. Surge’s wrist, hissing, “I didn’t  _ ask  _ for you to protect me.” Lt. Surge stared down at Ash, oddly silent. Pikachu side-eyed the Raichus, ears twitching as he scanned the walls. 

Lt. Surge yanked his hand away from Ash’s. “...Then stop being so pathetic. Now shut up-” Pikachu scowled at Lt. Surge.

“Is this how little you think of me? You think you’re so much better than me, you can order me around?” Ash gave a small laugh when Lt. Surge only stared blankly at him. “Wow, not gonna react to that either? This is why no one hangs out with you anymore, right?” Raichu hissed at Ash. Pikachu chirped to him. Raichutwo stepped in between them, trying to diffuse the situation.

“Sierra. Tango.  _ Foxtrot _ . Uniform.”

Ash’s eyes flared blue for a moment before being smothered. Lt. Surge silently sighed. He might not be able to use aura, but even  _ he  _ knows how harmful that was. Lt. Surge kept a blank face. He had to, after all.

Pikachu and Raichu tsked. They glanced off. Raichutwo only sighed. 

“Come on, you can’t deny it.” Ash crossed his arms. “You’re lonely.” Lt. Surge froze. “Just like Mewtwo.”

“ _ Don’t _ compare me to him-” 

All three mouse pokemon stiffened in alarm. Mewtwo teleported in front of Ash. Lt. Surge reached a hand towards Ash. 

A Shadow Ball exploded between them. The wall behind them crumbled, revealing the balcony lining the stadium below them. Mewtwo’s eyes glowed blue. Pikachu cried out for Ash. The two Raichus stared at Mewtwo with wide eyes.

Ash’s eyes widened when Mewtwo used Psychic on him, slamming him back against the railing. Staring into Mewtwo’s eyes, Ash flinched. Lt. Surge sighed when Ash’s eyes matched Mewtwo’s in intensity.


	8. SNAFU

Ash shook his head, forcing his aura back down. “Mewtwo… I know you’re lonely.” Mewtwo stepped closer to Ash, and Ash’s aura instinctively flared back up. “Please, let me help-”

“I don’t need your help!” Mewtwo boomed in everyone’s minds. Pikachu anxiously glanced at his trainer. Lt. Surge’s eyes widened. “You  _ humans _ are  _ disgusting _ , your tiny brains wouldn’t  _ understand anything _ !” 

Lt. Surge rubbed his temples, scowl turning into a grimace. Both Raichus stared up at Mewtwo. Mewtwo towered over Ash, eyes burning with blue fire. 

“What do  _ you  _ know about  _ who I am  _ and  _ what I’ve been through _ ?!”

Lt. Surge flinched, grasping his necklace. The three mice only winced at the voice inside their heads, staring up at Lt. Surge with worried eyes. Ash tried to reach out to Lt. Surge.

“This world is too small for both of us, Mew!”

Before Ash could say anything, Mewtwo punched him in the stomach with a Shadow Ball. Pikachu cried out for Ash as he retched. Lt. Surge took a sharp breath, face carefully blank. Raichu’s ears twitched in worry.

“Mew, fight back! I have to prove I’m better than you!” 

Ash coughed, wincing when Mewtwo teleported the two of them on top of the spiral staircase. His vision blurred. “Please, Mewtwo, I’m not-”

Mewtwo floated into the air, charging up an attack. The stairs crumbled under Ash.

Pikachu yelled out for Ash. 

Lt. Surge forcefully blinked when Ash plunged into the water below. His voice died out when Mewtwo flew down next to the water. Pikachu ran ahead, screeching at Mewtwo. Both Raichus glanced up at Lt. Surge before following Pikachu.

“You’re even weaker than I thought, Mew.” Mewtwo lifted Ash out of the water, tossing him aside like a ragdoll. Ash skidded across the ground. Pikachu’s pokeball rolled out of his pocket.

He blankly stared up at Mewtwo. His sweat mixed with the dust kicked up. 

“Get up, Mew!” Mewtwo hissed, a blue sphere flickering around him. “Put an effort into the fight! I won’t get fooled by  _ this _ !” 

Ash rolled over. His stomach spiked with pain. He reached for Pikachu’s pokeball. A Shadow Ball exploded next to him. 

He slammed against the back wall. Pikachu’s pokeball cracked. It bounced back, rolling next to Mewtwo. Ash forced himself into a sitting position.

Pikachu flinched. The Raichus followed Pikachu as he raced down to get to Ash. 

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Lt. Surge flipped over the railing and rolled onto the lower level. 

Mewtwo floated Pikachu’s pokeball up. Ash’s eyes widened. He strained to get up. 

Mewtwo smirked, crushing the pokeball. 

He tossed the pieces aside. 

Ash clenched his fists, shooting up from the ground and getting ready to run. Mewtwo teleported them away. 

Pikachu cried out. 

Both Raichus crouched down, eyes narrowed. Raichu nodded at Pikachu. Pikachu’s eyes flitted around, fur bristled. Lt. Surge stared between Pikachu and his pokeball.

There was an explosion in the distance. Lt. Surge flinched. He blinked, furrowing his eyebrows. Pikachu zoomed off, teeth bared. 

Lt. Surge’s eyes widened. He took a sharp breath. Raichu stared at his trainer while his clone ran after Pikachu. Lt. Surge tsked. Raichu nodded, running off.

Lt. Surge watched them get more distant. 

He followed.

Ash stumbled out from a door up on the second floor. Pikachu screeched to a stop. Mewtwo teleported next to Ash. They disappeared once more. Ash was flung in front of them. Ash was tossed upwards. Ash floated across the stadium.

Pikachu yelled at Mewtwo. 

Mewtwo teleported in front of them. Ash hovered over the center of the stadium.

Pikachu stood up. He pointed to himself. 

Mewtwo shot a Shadow Ball at him. Pikachu dodged. The Raichus caught up to Pikachu.

Pikachu nodded at them. They stared up at Mewtwo. Ash’s hands crackled with blue electricity.

Mewtwo growled. He countered Pikachu’s Thunderbolt. Both Raichus growled, cheeks sparking.

Pikachu met Lt. Surge’s eyes. A blue sphere surrounded Mewtwo.

Mew-

A pink shield surrounded Mewtwo. Ash dropped to the ground. Lt. Surge flinched.

A blue wave erupted from Ash. Ash’s eyes widened. All the pokemon around the stadium stirred, but they stayed unconscious. 

Mewtwo scowled at them.

Ash made no effort to sit up. Pikachu immediately scampered next to Ash, cooing in worry. 

Raichu padded next to Lt. Surge. His clone did the same. 

Lt. Surge twitched, carefully ambling in front of Ash. “Are you- Kid, you’re not ok.” 

Mewtwo slammed against his cage. It trembled. Pikachu growled, cheeks sparking. 

“Eh I’m just a little hungry,” Ash mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows when Lt. Surge froze. Pikachu glared at Mewtwo. Ash took a sharp breath as he tried to sit. He shut his eyes, wincing.

“So you  _ are  _ Mew! Fight me properly!” Mewtwo boomed. Ash groaned in annoyance, raising an eyebrow when Lt. Surge flinched. Pikachu exchanged a glance with the Raichus.

Raichu patted Lt. Surge’s leg, chirping. “...You’re not gonna- Oh.” Raichu deadpanned. His clone peeked up at Lt. Surge before cooing at Ash.

Mewtwo pushed against his cage with a Barrier. Lt. Surge’s hands shook. Pikachu huddled closer to Ash.

“Well this is great!” Ash exclaimed with a grin. “I’m glad you two-”

“Kid. Stop.” 

Growling, Mewtwo shoved at the pink forcefield. 

Ash’s eyes blurred. “Stop being so negative! This is fun, right? Crack a smile for once, alright?” Pikachu’s ears twitched as Ash continued ranting and staring upwards. 

Lt. Surge exchanged a glance with Raichu. Raichutwo stared at Mewtwo.

“Human, go away! You don’t deserve to be here!” 

Ash’s eyes flickered blue before turning blank. 

Lt. Surge winced when Mewtwo clawed at them. He reached for Pikachu, who hissed. He anxiously glanced around. He gritted his teeth, trying to shut out the silence.

Ash subconsciously patted Pikachu’s head. Both Raichus tilted their heads when Pikachu nodded at Lt. Surge, stepping back. Lt. Surge hesitated. Ash winced when Mewtwo threw Shadow Balls at the pink bubble. 

Ash’s aura rippled around Ash’s hands. He flinched, removing his hand from Pikachu’s head. Tensing up, Ash’s eyes flitted left and right when the pokemon around them grumbled.

Lt. Surge carefully stepped forward, kneeling next to Ash and peeking at Mewtwo. “Come on, we can…!” Pikachu glared at him before growling at Mewtwo. The Raichus squeaked to each other.

Ash winced as if he forgot Lt. Surge was there. Lt. Surge took Ash’s hands and pulse. He narrowed his eyes. Ash’s heart raced faster.

Those scars weren’t new, were they? 

This was... way too familiar.

“Ugh, I need a drink,” Lt. Surge mumbled. The three mice all tilted their heads.

Mewtwo hissed through the barrier, fur bristling.

The unconscious trainers around them, the unconscious pokemon, the sense of dread that still loomed over them...

“I’m fine! I came out stronger-” Pikachu’s ears wilted. Raichu glanced up at his trainer. His clone cooed, stepping closer to Ash.

“Bravo Sierra.” Ash fell silent. Lt. Surge strained to pull Ash to his feet, not looking him in the eye. “If anything you came out-”

“That’s great!” 

Lt. Surge fell silent. Raichu narrowed his eyes.

Ash pulled at his sleeves. Pikachu clung to Ash’s leg.

Raichutwo’s ears twitched. He stared around the stadium.

As Lt. Surge dusted the dust from Ash’s hair, Ash stumbled over the battered ground. Lt. Surge raised an eyebrow. Copper filled Ash’s mouth.

“I’ll walk it off. As you said.” Ash picked up Pikachu with a grin. “Ok let’s do this!” Lt. Surge stared at Ash. Both Raichus stiffened.

The pink bubble popped under the strain. Mewtwo lunged at them.

Ash dodged to the side, eyes flickering blue. He immediately swayed on his feet, eyes wide.  _ Slide to the left. Roll to the right. Keep your aura down. _

_ Fail to keep it down.  _

Lt. Surge reached a hand towards Ash when his aura subconsciously lashed out, only to freeze when tendrils of Ash’s aura spiked around the room like anxious pidgeys.

Raichu darted in front of Lt. Surge, cheeks sparking. Raichutwo only stared between Ash and Lt. Surge.

Pikachu chirped in worry up at Ash.

Blue fire erupted from Mewtwo. Ash tossed Pikachu to Lt. Surge, shoving them both to the side. Lt. Surge flinched at the sudden contact. Both Raichus winced.

Pikachu yelled out for Ash.

Mewtwo’s attack hit its mark. Ash flew backward.

Lt. Surge braced himself against the dust. Pikachu clawed at Lt. Surge. Both Raichus hissed at Pikachu. 

Pikachu and the dust settled.

Ash was lying on his back. Pikachu raced next to him, Raichutwo following. Mewtwo floated up, eyes narrowed.

Blue waves were torn out from Ash. The waves dissipated into the air, pouring in sorrow. 

His feet turned to stone. It traveled up his body. Ash’s aura sparked like burning electricity. Lt. Surge stiffened, hands trembling. Ash’s Z-ring turned to stone.

Pikachu cried out. Ash only shook his head, his grin encased in stone. Pikachu shook his head, patting his cheeks to make sure this was just a nightmare.

It wasn’t.

Pikachu placed a paw on Ash’s cheek, his own cheeks sparking. He pressed his cheek against Ash’s, flinching at the stone-hard texture. He glared at Mewtwo, who flew off as if this wasn’t worth his time.

_ Why couldn’t the gods just leave Pikapi alone for ONCE? _

Pikachu felt the tears prick at his eyes, a Bind around his throat. 

No. 

Cheeks sparking, Pikachu growled. Mewtwo didn’t  _ deserve _ the satisfaction of seeing him cry.  _ He didn’t understand what they went through. _

Raichu worriedly glanced at his trainer.

Lt. Surge’s face instinctively goes blank. 

So much for promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ask me if I have a plot for this story, the answer is positively a no.


	9. Cloned Wrath

Ash snapped his eyes open. He immediately shut them, wincing at the bright lights around him.

There was giggling.

He peeked an eye open, slamming his back against a pillar when he saw Mew floating upside down in front of his face.

“Mew! Where are my friends? Are they alright?”

“They’re fine. Mewtwo won’t waste his power on that other human.” Ash sweatdropped. “But Mewtwo might if he continues-”

Ash took a sharp breath. “Then why are you here? Please go help them!”

“Chosen.” Ash flinched when Mew floated upright with a serious expression. “I am obligated to prioritize you.” A bead of sweat dripped down Ash’s face. 

Mew suddenly twirled in the air, giggling. 

Pulling his sleeve over his Z-ring, Ash said, “Prioritize me? I’m dead, Pikachu’s the Chosen One now.” Mew tilted her head, wordlessly cooing as if Ash was a baby who didn’t understand anything. Ash ignored her, standing up and glancing around. There was nothing in sight. “Or what, you’re gonna revive-”

“Guess I have to return the favor!” 

Ash numbly stared at Mew. “You’re really taking the danger out of this.”

“The world’s still ending, Chosen.”

Why did it feel like he heard that before?

As Mew glowed blue, Ash gulped. “Are you going to be alright?”

Mew’s childish grin dropped. “The better question is if you will.” Mew’s presence disappeared. Ash’s eyes widened as his aura flared out, displaying time flowers blooming on the white walls.

Pokemon in armor on opposite sides fighting each other? Where had Ash seen-

He was sent spiraling into darkness. 

The familiar sound of Thunderbolt was the first thing Ash registered. Then the rough ground beneath him. Then the-

A wave of fear slammed into Ash. 

“You _ destroyed _the SS Anne!”

Panic. Anger. Horror. Disgust. Sorrow.

Whose hatred is that? And to whom?

Ash groaned. He felt everyone around freeze. His partner—Ash knew that cry from anywhere—came running over. 

Disbelief. Joy. Relief. 

...Guilt?

Anger.

Ash rolled to the side as Mewtwo charged at them. “Hey Matis.” Pikachu chirped, and Ash grinned back at him. The Raichus glanced at each other, staring up at Matis.

“...Ash?”

Was that fear? Pride? Anxiety???

Ash took a deep breath when Mewtwo tried to use Psychic on him, their eyes both glowing blue.

Both Raichus growled, stepping in front of Matis.

Mewtwo screeched to a stop, towering over Ash. Ash only blankly stared at him. “I expelled all of your aura. You _ shouldn’t _ be alive.” Matis’s eyes glazed over. Ash and Pikachu both flinched.

“Never give up until it’s over.” Pikachu’s ears perked up. They exchanged a determined smile. 

Mewtwo tsked. “Why are you pretending to be a _ human _ , Mew? Why _ aren’t _you fighting me?”

“Simple,” Ash calmly said, holding two fingers up. “First, I’m not pretending. Second, there’s no point in you fighting Mew.” His eyes widened in realization. “Actually, maybe that’s why we’re here.” Pikachu hopped down next to Ash, fur bristling. “I’ve always wanted to go out with a bang!”

Matis stiffened. Both Raichus stared up at him. “And I’m Charlie Golf One,” he murmured, almost instinctively. Raichu’s ears wilted. 

“Mewtwo!” Ash pointed to Mewtwo, eyes determined. “We’re going all out!” He ruffled his hair, glancing down at Pikachu. “I may not have a cap to give you, Pikachu, but we’ll figure something out. We always do, right, buddy?” 

Pikachu grinned, ears bouncing up and down. Ash crossed his arms, nodding to Pikachu. They fist-bumped, and Ash high fived Pikachu’s tail. Ash’s Z-ring flickered yellow. 

Growling, Mewtwo’s fur bristled.

The Raichus tilted their heads in unison.

Ash’s aura burst out, enveloping him and Pikachu in a blue color. 

Raichu reached a paw out to pat Matis’s leg, but he refrained at the last second.

Ash’s Z-ring glowed blue. The storm clouds around them rumbled. 

“Pikachu, we’ve been through everything together, from legendaries to death.” Ash smirked when blue electricity spiked around Pikachu. He felt Matis’s horror, but he kept it from infecting his aura with a grin. “Words can’t tell you how grateful I am. But feelings can.” They both held their hands in front of them like they were holding an aura sphere. 

A blue sphere, coiled with a rainbow of colored electricity, surrounded them. Confusion flickered in Mewtwo’s eyes. Everyone else stiffened.

Ash and Pikachu exchanged a smile. “Test out the training?” Pikachu rolled his eyes as if it was obvious. Stifling a chuckle, Ash and Pikachu held their arms out in unison. 

The aura gathered in a ball in front of them. It shot towards Mewtwo, trailing behind a swirl of rainbow colors. Mewtwo put up a Counter.

Matis blinked as the overwhelming feeling of joy crashed into him. “Whiskey Tango _ Foxtrot _.” The Raichus grinned at each other.

Mewtwo’s shield trembled for a moment. Ash and Pikachu grinned at each other, basking in each other’s light. Their aura flashed white.

They were _ blinding _together.

_ Anger. Anger. Anger. _

They all stared at Mewtwo.

_ Anger at Mew. Anger at my creators. Anger at Giovanni. Anger at humanity. Anger at everyone. _

Ash and Pikachu shared a sympathetic look, drowning the stadium with their aura.

_ Strangers helping each other out. People and pokemon cooperating. Beautiful scenery. Haunting music. Homey smells of home grown fruit, delicious cuisines from around the world. Flashes of old forests lit by candlelight, tiny flowers growing through concrete, ferries and sea caves. The moon and stars peeking out of clouds, cozy fireplaces and gifts, pancakes in the morning, long stretches of sand and ocean, feeling of grass and pebbles barefoot. Playful splash of water, trees and plains and cabins, smell of rain soaked dirt after a thunderstorm, strands of fur after grooming, the sudden rush of a plane taking off, a safe night free of stress, flickering building lights, friends that stay with you, specks of color in people’s eyes, smear of colors in the sky, sun filtering on faces, cheers of crowds, exciting battles, hot pavement on back, tickling of grass, clinking of ice, soft waves, flitting eyes, half smiles, looming mountains, clear water, deep conversations, support, massages, hugs, compliments, intimacy, acceptance, laughter, warm, love. _

“You’re so different than…” Matis trailed off, eyes blank. Raichu peeked over, ears twitching.

_ No no no this is a lie! Stop trying to convince me there’s good in this world! _

Viridian Gym. Murmured complaints. SS Anne. Escape. Regions. Poachers, hunters, abusers. Arrogant, cruel, selfish, _ stupid humans _.

Matis’s head spun from the clashing feelings. He shook his head, scowling at Mewtwo. The Raichus shrugged, running to Ash’s side.

Pikachu climbed onto Ash’s shoulder. Ash took a step towards the legendary, aura still glowing around him. Mewtwo trembled on his feet, but he was conscious enough to growl at them. 

Matis hesitantly reached forward and placed a hand on Ash’s arm. He took a deep breath, staring over at Mewtwo and calmly saying, “You’re right. There are bad people out there.” He stepped beside Ash, causing Ash to blink. “There are people who don’t mind committing crimes. There are people who don’t mind killing.” Ash and Pikachu exchanged a glance when Matis hissed, “But you _ can’t _ generalize every human simply because you had bad experiences with some of them!”

Sorrow?

That sorrow was amplified by Raichu.

Ash tilted his head, heart still racing as his aura simmered down. “Look, Mewtwo, you’re still young.” Pikachu stifled a snicker. They all stared at Ash as he chuckled. “It felt weird to say that, but it’s true. You feel lonely, but are you alone?”

“I’m a clone of Mew, of course I’m alone!”

Matis winced, but Ash and Pikachu both sported determined grins. “That’s where you’re wrong! You’re never alone! You’re not the only human-made pokemon either, Mewtwo!” The Raichus cooed in curiosity.

“I’m not a pokemon,” Mewtwo bitterly said. “I wasn’t born one.”

“So? If you identify as a pokemon, why should anyone say otherwise?” Ash pulled out his pokedex. “You may have visited Unova, but you haven’t met the other Mewtwo, have you?” Pikachu cooed, tapping the screen. “Yeah, you’re right, Pikachu! Genesect and other fossils were revived by humans!”

“...Voltorb and Electrode are artificial pokemon as well!” Matis added. Ash startled before smiling at Mewtwo. Pikachu glared at Matis as the Raichus warily glanced up at him.

“And I know for sure Magearna was created by humans! That doesn’t make it any less of a pokemon!” Ash clenched his fists, eyes flickering between amber and blue. “All life is precious! It doesn’t matter how you’re born! What’s important is that you’re alive!”

Mewtwo crossed his arms. “What if I say I’ll always hate Giovanni for using me?” Ash tilted his head when Mewtwo whispered, “What if you hate me for killing you?” Pikachu scowled at Mewtwo.

“...You should talk to Meloetta about that. Maybe N? Wow, you should really visit Unova, Mewtwo!” Ash rubbed the back of his hair. “I can’t give you advice on forgiveness, so...” He stepped back, placing a hand on the wall. “What do you want to do, Mewtwo?” Ash grinned, oozing trust and support that even Matis could feel. Both Raichus smiled, nodding to each other.

Pikachu only glanced off.

Like on cue, every pokemon around the stadium glowed a faint blue. 

“...I pitted them against each other.” Mewtwo’s tail twitched. “But maybe we’re not so different after all. And maybe... the world can actually be friendly.” Mewtwo stared between Ash and Pikachu, his own aura pulsing in sync. The Raichus chirped, shaking paws.

Matis blankly stared at Ash. His emotions were a swirling mess of helplessness.

Before anyone could react, Mewtwo teleported himself and the other clones away. 

Ash sighed, leaning against the back wall. Pikachu’s ears twitched as he chittered to Ash. Raichu scampered next to Matis.

Relief. Surprise. Amazement.

“_ Why _ do you say you’re not interesting?” Matis yelled, blinking when Pikachu hissed at him. 

Wincing, Ash shrugged. “You think this is abnormal for me?” 

Silence.

“So… we’re just gonna let him go.” Raichu side-eyed Matis, flatly chirping. Matis smiled, turning it into a smirk when he realized Ash was there.

“He learned his lesson.” Ash’s blue eyes glazed over as he tried to catch his breath. Pikachu hopped down next to Ash, sinking to the ground in exhaustion. Raichu tilted his head, cooing to Pikachu.

“And you’re positive.” Matis peeked at Ash, relaxing when he nodded. “...You shouldn’t have to come.”

“Nah, I did.” Matis winced for a split moment. “I had to be the one, you know?” Pikachu was silent. Ash rubbed his temples, blinking hard when Matis silently sighed. “At least we saved the world closer to home this time, Pikachu!” Pikachu froze, ears perked up in alarm when Ash blankly stared at him and Raichu.

“...Bravo Zulu. Let’s go.”

Ash held up a finger. “Wait a second.” Matis glanced out the door but nodded. Ash peeked up at Matis, feeling his anxiety burning through his aura. The two mice both narrowed their eyes.

_ Act normal, Ash. This isn’t a big deal. You aren’t even hurt. You have no excuse to act this weak. _

His throat burned. His head flared with pain. His body was both numb and aching at the same time.

Pikachu tapped Ash’s leg, tilting his head. Raichu stepped closer to Matis.

Matis scanned the stadium, twirling his necklace around his finger. “Ash, are you-” 

“‘Mfine. Everything’s great!” Ash bit out with a grin. His eyes drained into their usual amber color.

“You don’t look it.” The two mice cooed in agreement.

Ash winced.

Were they underwater? He brushed off a bead of sweat, trying to shut out the pain. He nonchalantly leaned his head back, subconsciously tapping the wall. “Y’all go on. I’mjustnotfeelingwellandneedamoment-” He took a sharp breath. Pikachu’s and Raichu’s eyes widened.

Dark pixels ate at the edge of Ash’s vision. 

He was so tired. And cold. 

...What time is it?

Matis nudged Ash’s shoulder, nearly sending Ash sprawling. “Well I’m not going to carry you all the way-”

“Is that another jab at my weight, I-” Ash’s vision spun. Pikachu’s ears perked up in alarm. Raichu patted Matis’s leg, anxiously chirping. Matis’s face remained stoic, but his emotions bombarded Ash.

Worry. Anxiety. Panic.

Sorrow.

“Did Mewtwo hurt- no of course he did, I’m getting you out of here.” 

Pikachu yelled at Matis, gesturing at Ash. Raichu’s cheeks sparked.

“No I’m good don’t worry it’s fine no worries,” Ash said, holding his hands out. “We can… I don’t know, go get some food afterward!” They all noticed his hands trembling.

“I am _ not _ flying back alone. Not again.” Raichu’s ears wilted. He could already hear the fireworks go off.

“Wh-” Ash’s legs wobbled. Pikachu cried out. “I… I’m so sorry.” Ash staggered forward, eyes shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m laughing, this story is technically “over”, so the next times I update? Total mystery. Even to me.


	10. Cling

It was too white. 

White walls, white floors, white ceilings.

Matis scanned the room. He stared at the door. There was no one there. 

It didn’t calm his nerves.

_ When was the last time he was in a hospital? _

Raichu and Pikachu chatted with each other while Matis stared off into the distance, absentmindedly shifting Ash’s jacket back and forth in his hands.

_ How many times are you gonna die on me, Ash? _

Matis gulped. Raichu narrowed his eyes, cooing at his trainer.

_ What just happened back there? Mewtwo… Ash… Pikachu… _

A presence went by. Another. Another. 

Matis grimaced.

Raichu’s ears twitched.

_ Why wasn’t he happy, even though they won? _

“Lieutenant~” 

Matis’s mind goes blank. He instinctively returned Raichu, ignoring his panicked cry. 

Pikachu stared at Matis. 

“Useless useless useless~ You failed again, Lieutenant.” Matis stared down at the ground. 

Screams. Pleas.  _ Help them _ .

“You’re not real,” he hissed. “Go away.” Pikachu tilted his head, chirping in confusion.

The sound of kids giggling echoed through the waiting room. “Protect us, Lieutenant! Why the hesitation?” Matis pursed his lips, tugging at the edge of his jacket. “What’s wrong~?”

_ Nonononono _ .

Crowds stared at him. Kids.  _ They were only kids _ .

The whiteness around the room flickered red for a moment.

“Tsk, what good are you, old friend? Can you do anything right?” Matis snapped his head up. That wasn’t a kid- He froze. A man with black hair drifted over. “You risked the life of a  _ kid _ for what? Because you’re that scared of flying alone?” Pikachu waved a paw at Matis, ears twitching.

Matis gritted his teeth, shutting his eyes. 

He could hear the amusement in the man’s voice. “What’s wrong with you? Why do you care for him anyway? You know how dangerous it is to do that.” Pikachu’s cheeks sparked, but the sound of Ash’s pokedex went off first. 

Matis blinked. He took the pokedex out of Ash’s jacket. 

The screen displays the name “mom.”

He numbly set it on the white chair next to him, eyes wide. 

Pikachu tilted his head as Matis stared around the room as if he just arrived, hopping up to answer the voice call. Matis held his breath.

“Hello? I know it’s late, but did you get your bag, Ash?” Delia asked.

“...Uhhh.” Matis winced, scowling to himself.

“Oh! Lt. Surge, right?”

Matis stared at Pikachu before glancing off. “Call me Matis. And no, Ash didn’t get his bag.” 

“But I was sure to send it to the Vermillion gym! Are you two-”

“We’re heading back soon.” Matis fidgeted with his necklace. “I’ll call you back if something is amiss with… the bag.” 

“Then I hope you two have fun!” Pikachu sweatdropped.

Matis stayed silent. A figure fleeted by the edge of his vision.

“...Is there something wrong?” Pikachu cooed, tilting his head.

“Why… didn’t Ash have his bag when he came to Vermillion in the first place? Or any of his other pokemon?”

“Oh he always does that! Besides, he just wanted to visit you for the day. None of us expected this huge storm.”

Matis froze.

“...Did he not tell you anything?”

“No?” Matis sputtered. Pikachu side-eyed Matis, curling next to the pokedex.

“Ah, silly boy. He must have forgotten again. Well, call me back if there’s anything else you need!”

Delia ended the call.

“ _ Excuse _ me?”

_ Was this normal? Was this normal for Ash? Was he actually that out of touch with the world now? _

Pikachu’s ears wilted. 

Matis tugged at his necklace, eyes scanning the room as he dropped Ash’s jacket over Pikachu.

“...I’ll go get Ash’s bag.” Pikachu tilted his head as Matis whispered, “Might as well do  _ something _ .”

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

Pikachu snuggled next to Ash on the hospital bed. Matis set Ash’s jacket and bag on the ground.

Silence.

_ Did Ash always look that frail? _

Colorful bruises peeked out from beneath Ash’s bandages. 

Matis took a step closer. He brushed against his necklace before gripping it. Pikachu’s ears twitched.

Matis dragged the chair in front of the bed to face the door before sitting on it.

Ash shivered for a moment. Pikachu perked up.

Matis reached out a hand. He put it down.

He sighed.

Blue wisps curled around Pikachu before shooting towards Matis. 

Matis cringed back. 

Ash startled awake, nearly falling off the bed in panic.

They stared at each other.

Ash tilted his head, narrowing his eyes. “...Oh wait, hey Matis! Where are we?” he said, shoulders loosening. Pikachu patted Ash’s cheek, waving his paws up and down. “And you’re… you’re my starter!” Matis glanced off when Ash and Pikachu nuzzled cheeks. 

“We’re… at the hospital. I’m surprised you’re awake.”

“Stoic as ever, huh. Jeez,  _ of course _ ,” Ash said with a deadpan. Matis subconsciously flinched. “...Wait, you just  _ admitted _ that? Is the world ending?” Ash laughed, his eyes blank as he rubbed Pikachu’s cheeks. “Yeah I can feel your emotions, you know. Kinda wish my aura wasn’t this sensitive. Also you look terrible. Did you forget to take care of yourself? Should I-”

Matis rubbed his face, sighing. “Focus on yourself first, why don’t you.”

“But you’re feeling-”

“What did I  _ just  _ say?”

Ash ran a hand over Pikachu’s head. “I’m surprised you both stayed,” he flatly said. 

Pikachu chirped, curling closer to Ash. Matis stared at Ash. “What does  _ that _ mean?”

“I mean, neither of you is obligated to stay. I’m no longer your trainer, Pika-” Pikachu squeaked, hopping off the bed. A trickle of sadness but acceptance flowed over Matis.

Ash blinked when Pikachu climbed back up, dragging his bag up. “What are you-” Pikachu zipped the bag open, taking out a Fast Ball. 

He pressed the capture button.

Sitting up, Ash gasped, “Pikachu!” Matis subconsciously laid Ash back down, eyes just as wide. 

The pokeball dinged.

Ash immediately reached forward to let Pikachu out, as cheerful as ever. 

Matis stared between them. “Who would have known you died a few hours ago?” he murmured.

“What?”

Pikachu narrowed his eyes, huddling closer to Ash.

“This isn’t normal for a kid-” Matis paused when Ash winced. “No, this isn’t normal,  _ period _ . No one should deal with saving the world, much less...”

“I saved the-” Ash blinked. “Oh. Yeah. It’s normal to us.”

... _ What _ .

“So almost- actually  _ dying _ is normal to you?” Pikachu flinched.

“What does that have to do with- I mean, yeah.” Ash plastered a grin on his face. “Kinda pathetic, huh?”

“What.”

Pikachu screeched at Ash, shaking his head. Matis bit his lip, rubbing his neck with a sigh.

_ Could he just leave and drink himself to- _

“Look, you can go if you’d like. I don’t mind it either way.” 

“You do.” Matis crossed his arms, scowling. “I’m staying.” Pikachu stared over at Matis. Ash sweatdropped but nodded. “Seriously, how are you  _ used to _ all this legendary pokemon stuff? You weren’t even affected when Mewtwo yelled at us, how.”

“Er… Mewtwo?” Ash tilted his head, furrowing his eyebrows. “Oh yeah, him. He had been yelling at me ever since I got to Vermillion, so I got used to it.” Matis froze. “I… don’t blame him. He went through a lot-”

“Why didn’t you tell me- Why didn’t you tell me  _ anything _ ?!” Matis instantly regretted it when apprehension spiked around him like ferrofluid. Pikachu growled at him.

“...No one understood.” Ash played with his IV.

“Don’t do that.”

“But it itches! And I’m bored!” Matis rolled his eyes.  _ Wasn’t that familiar...  _ He furrowed his eyebrows when Ash sighed. “...But yeah, no one really asked either. Brock was there for a lot of my adventures, but he left too.” Ash grinned, tickling Pikachu’s cheeks. “I don’t hold that against them of course! I just wonder where Team Rocket is?”

“Why do you- Team Rocket was the one who created Mewtwo! They put Mewtwo through-”

“I know.” Ash shrugged, fidgeting with his Z-ring. “The trio that followed me around isn’t  _ that _ bad. I mean, I shouldn’t trust them, but...” Matis froze. “But enough about me, I’m glad you-” 

“It’s been a few  _ hours _ since you died, Ash. Do you-”

“Oh wow I took that long?” Pikachu’s ears wilted.

“What do you mean ‘ _ that long _ ’?”

_ Could he just forget this whole thing happened?  _ A hum sounded in Matis’s head, startling him.

“You know what I mean,” Ash said, eyes narrowing when Matis glanced around the room.

“...You’re crazy.” Pikachu tilted his head, cooing.

“Well yeah!” Before Matis could say anything, Ash pouted. “Imagine how much training we could have done if I wasn’t… Typical me, always forgetting his responsibilities.” Ash waved a hand when Pikachu chirped at him. “Sorry, didn’t mean to bring the mood down.” He furrowed his eyebrows, mentally combing through his brain. “Didn’t you have a plane or something? Where did it go?”

“I left it back on New Island. That can get fixed more easily than your life-”

“Pft, yeah  _ right _ , my life is a mess.” Pikachu paw-palmed.

Matis took a deep breath. “As in you  _ literally _ could have died.” Ash slowly blinked before shrugging. “What were you even  _ thinking _ ? You  _ promised  _ not to get killed-”

“But I’m not dead.”

“ _ Not my point! _ Ash, you were  _ reckless _ ! Excuse me for freaking out, I only thought you were dead!”

Pikachu stared between Ash and Matis, sweatdropping.

“Oh of course I died. But I’m not.”

“But you still died.”

Ash rolled his eyes. “So?”

Matis sighed. “Because you’ll actually die if you keep doing this.”

“Blunt,” Ash noted with a chuckle, running a hand through Pikachu’s fur. 

“ _ ASH _ . Seriously, how are you even  _ alive  _ still?” Ash shrugged. “You’re a fucking  _ kid _ , what are you doing going around playing  _ hero _ ?” Matis boomed. Before Ash could respond, Matis yelled, “I don’t  _ care _ you’re still alive-”

“You don’t?”

“I mean- Of course I do! Grrr Ash what the  _ fuck _ . I…” Matis ran a hand through his hair. “Why do you look like you’re about to cry?  _ Why are you smiling still _ ?”

Ash held out his hands. “Hey look, it’ll be alright-”

“And would you stop trying to comfort  _ me _ ?!” Ash flinched. Pikachu shushed Matis with a glare. Matis fidgeted with his necklace. “…Too loud?”

Chuckling, Ash murmured, “Come on, Pikachu. Even you could feel he was just worried.”

“...Why-”

“Please don’t ask.” Ash peeked over at Matis, flicking at Pikachu’s cheek.

“But I don’t know why you don’t say anything about it!”

“Oh, that. No one really takes me seriously.”

“...So you’re not just talking about me.” Matis glanced up at the ceiling. “Why am I not surprised.” Ash laughed nervously, and Pikachu hissed at Matis. “Why am I not surprised other people just care  _ so much _ .” He stared at Ash. “And don’t give me that feeling.”

Ash subconsciously poked at his wounds, earning him a wave of exasperation. “ _ Stop-!  _ Ahem. I mean, please don’t do that. You’ll hurt yourself.”

“Can I at least get out of this stupid bed? I’m bored.” Pikachu sighed, patting Ash’s hair with his tail.

“No. The sooner you rest, the sooner you can leave.” Matis sighed, tone softening even more. “I promise I’ll get you back home afterward.”

“How about your gym instead? I’ve got a few electric moves I want to test out!” Pikachu rolled his eyes.

Matis rubbed his face with a genuine grin, causing Ash to grin as well. “Who am I to stop you?”

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

“And Pikachu used Quick Attack to climb out of the water tornado! I wonder if there’s an actual name for it. Maybe something like  _ the rise of Lug- _ ” Ash cut himself off. He petted the sleeping Pikachu by his side, glancing off. “It’s late. Do you want to go back to your gym and get some sleep?” Matis raised an eyebrow, scowling. Ash smiled. “Point taken.”

After a pause, Matis murmured, “ _ You _ should though.”

“I would  _ love _ to.” Matis glanced off. “I’m too worried for you as well.”

“...You  _ admit _ it.”

“Yeah,” Ash said, twirling Pikachu’s ears with a finger. Matis winced. Sorrow flowed around the room. “It must have brought up bad memories for you too, huh? I do apologize-”

“It could have been so much worse.”

“I know.” Matis hummed in affirmation. Ash continued, “But hey, things turned out ok!”

Matis raised an eyebrow before sighing. “I shouldn’t have dragged you along.”

“‘S not your fault,” Ash murmured. 

“How are you so sure?” Matis’s eyes were serious. “You don’t know what I’ve done to survive.”

“Hm, yeah. But I wanna.” Ash stroked Pikachu’s back. “I know it’s not my business, so I won’t ask you to say anything you don’t want to.” Matis blinked. “But I’d rather you come to terms with any negatives you have than to avoid them.”

_ ...Typical. _

Ash glanced up at him. “Do you want a hug?” Matis stayed silent, rubbing his arms. “Guess not.” Ash sighed, raising an eyebrow when Matis’s sadness spiked for a moment. “Look, I promise it gets better!” Matis flinched. “Uh, I’m sorry-”

“I thought you said not to avoid problems,” Matis murmured, eyes glazed.

“I did!”

“So can I not have negative emotions? Unconditional optimism gets really fucking annoying, you know.” Ash stared at Pikachu, his hair almost wilting. “I feel so fucking weird. Ash, would  _ you _ stop avoiding negative emotions?”

“I just don’t know what else to say…”

After a pause, Matis grumbled, “Fine. Same.”

Ash silently ran a hand over Pikachu’s back, feeling Matis’s hesitation. “Something wrong?”

“You care so much for Pikachu...”

“Yeah, we’re best buds!” Ash tickled Pikachu’s cheek, chuckling to himself. “We would do anything for each other.” Worry. Ash smiled at Matis. “We meet each other halfway, you know?”

“...What if something happens?”

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take for.” Matis glanced off. “For everyone I care for.”

“Of course you do.”

“So after this, let’s get to know each other better-”

“What.”

Ash tilted his head, rolling Pikachu over to pet his tummy. “That’s what friends do, right?” Matis froze. “...Did I… say something wrong?”

“After- Ash, I don’t get it. Why you?”

“...We’re not friends?”

“I- What if I say we’re not?” Matis asked, staring directly at Ash, challenging him.

“I’ll still be your friend if you’d like!” Pikachu, in his sleep, grumbled and curled closer to Ash.

Matis gulped when suppressed wariness crept into his hope. Was that his wariness? Or...

“...Ok.” Ash blinked. Matis slumped in his seat. “Damn it.  _ Why you though _ ?” He tugged at his necklace, slightly shaking his head. “Why is it  _ you _ that… I’m definitely losing it.” Ash tapped his bandage-covered arm, hugging Pikachu closer to himself. Matis buried his face in his hands with a heavy sigh. “ _ Aura users _ .”

Ash, after staring at his hands, tilted his head. “You know Riley?”

“Who the fuck.”

“Never mind then,” Ash said with a sweatdrop, booping Pikachu’s nose. “Oh, we should go get food later!”

_ Stagger. Forehead burning up. Sharp breaths. Shock. Disorient. Blur. _

“...It’s too late,” Matis murmured with a silent groan. Should he go and get some drinks? He pursed his lips, focusing on a spot on the ceiling. “Oh what the hell, this day was ruined a long time ago.” He took a deep breath, glancing at Ash. “You should at least  _ try _ to sleep, but… I get it.”

“You don’t have to stay-”

“Yes, I  _ do _ .” 

Taking a sharp breath, Ash laid an arm over his face, placing Pikachu on his stomach. “Sorry.” Matis reached a hand towards Ash, wincing when Ash grabbed the edge of his jacket. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“You can cry-”

“But we won.” Ash grinned wider, still clinging to Matis’s jacket. “So nothing’s wrong.”


	11. Celebratory Waterworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: war PTSD symptoms, brief mentions of unhealthy coping methods (especially using alcohol to cope). Stay safe!

Achoo!

“Wow I wanna die.”

Ash hugged Pikachu closer to himself, trying and failing to hold in another sneeze. 

Matis glanced at Ash before scanning the streets. “Don’t say that.”

Deadpanning up at Matis, Ash said, “Because I died? Don’t worry about it. Tsk, not that you are.” Matis stayed silent. “It’s already summer, why is it still so _ cold _?”

“...It’s not. Get over it.” Matis dangled Ash’s bag before twirling it around.

“Oh of course. Ever so stoic.” Ash rolled his eyes, petting Pikachu’s head with a grin. “Because you don’t have any _ better _ coping methods.”

Pause. “Do you?”

Without another word, Ash ran across the street. Matis took a sharp breath, running after him and holding a hand out towards the traffic. “Was that a fucking reaction or an answer?” Matis hissed.

“What?”

“Just because you’re _ magically _ alive again doesn’t mean you can go around not caring about your _ life _.”

“...Oh! I… I wasn’t thinking… I’m so sorry, Pikachu...” Pikachu only snoozed in response.

Matis sighed. “You weren’t _ thinking- _ When _ do _you?!”

“Shhh!” Ash glanced off. “Maybe there isn’t the time to _ think _ when I’m trying to survive.” He shrugged, rocking Pikachu back and forth. “Or ‘ _ care, _’ but it looks like you got that covered.” Matis scowled, glancing off. “Oh no, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean-”

“Dramatic.”

_ I’ve never encountered anyone as childish yet… Especially more so than… _

Matis stared up at the sky.

“Something wrong?”

“No.” 

Matis poked Ash’s cheek, a tangle of thorns around his chest when Ash nearly sprinted into the street without looking again. And Pikachu didn’t even care!

_ Does this kid ever _ ** _try_ ** _ to take care of himself? No kid should be like... _ Matis huffed, facepalming. _ He’s not worried for Ash. Of course not. He doesn’t do ‘worrying for someone’ nuh-uh. _ He sighed. _ Oh what the hell, why did he join the army anyways. _

The gym loomed in the distance. 

“I’m in no obligation to let you stay, you know.”

“Yeah…?” Ash raised an eyebrow, tickling Pikachu’s cheeks.

“Ah.” Matis stared up at his gym before glancing behind him. “You’re gonna be stuck with me.”

Ash glanced at Matis, softening. “Yeah.”

Silence.

“It’s cold.”

Matis fidgeted with Ash’s bag strap. “Wimp.” He watched Pikachu’s ears twitch. “But yeah, keep on complaining.”

“Wow at least _ you’re _ not hurt-” Ash murmured, tiredly raising an eyebrow when Matis froze. 

“**S** ** _hut up_ **-” 

A shrill soared in the distance. The sky explodes with color. 

“Oh!” Ash grinned, hugging Pikachu closer. “Would you look at that! Quite fitting considering your loud-” Matis nearly crushed Ash’s bag while glancing around. “Er, Matis? It’s just fireworks-”

Another stray whistle.

Ash stumbled as Matis zoomed past him.

“Hey wait up!” 

Ash ran after Matis, sliding into the gym and wincing when Matis shut the door with way _ less _force than he expected. Picking up his cap from the floor and catching his bag when Matis threw it at him, Ash watched Matis locking and checking the door three times. Without prompt, Ash darted into the spare bedroom and placed Pikachu on the bed.

_ ...It felt off. Something was wrong. Why did he feel like he forgot something? That he screwed up again? What was going on? _

Ash poked his head out of the room, freezing when Matis slid down to the floor, back against the gym wall. 

“Matis?” Matis took a sharp breath, tucking his knees in. Ash reached out a hand, withdrawing it when Matis glared at it. “Are you ok? What’s wrong?” 

Breaking out in a cold sweat, Matis covered his face, murmuring, “Not gonna sleep anyways.”

Ash watched colors bloom out the window, gulping when Matis flinched at the noise. “You’re… trembling.” He sat next to Matis, eyebrows furrowed.

Matis’s breathing got fainter. “It’s ok you got this you’re not gonna die this is _ fine _ you know it’s fine it is _ fine _-” He gripped his necklace, slightly tugging at it. 

Crackle. Cheerful screaming. _ Kaboom _. 

Ash’s heart raced. “You don’t feel fine, what-” The sky flickered. Matis scanned the gym, eyes frantic. “Can I do anything to help? Matis. _ Matis _ . _ Lieutenant- _”

“No. No-no-no. Shut up. Shut up shut up shut up!”

Ash’s jaw snapped shut with a click. He bit his lip when a torrent of anxiety crashed into him. 

_ Even if you force it, you have to stay calm for Matis’s sake, Ash. You have to. Ok, deep breath. _

Ash squeezed his eyes closed, his aura subconsciously seeping out and curling around him. He forced a grin.

_ Safety. Comfort. It’s going to be ok. You’re safe. This will pass. _

Matis placed his hands together, taking a deep breath. “Don’t you fucking use your aura on me.” 

Ash blinked.

“I am?” Ash glanced around. His aura playfully swirling around in the air. “Oh.” He gulped, immediately forcing it back down with a grin. “Sorry!”

_ Oh no. Why is it so difficult now? He used to be able to do this no problem! Was this a message from the _ ** _marvelous _ ** _ gods? Was it a prophecy for death? _

Matis, unaware of Ash’s inner turmoil, cracked a faint smirk. “Was that worry I heard? You really shouldn’t.”

“...Oh wow! An emotion!” Ash gasped with a wide grin.

Ignoring Ash’s joke, Matis leaned his head back against the wall, staring at his necklace. 

Ash tilted his head when Matis flatly said, “Why are you still here.”

“Because you agreed to me staying?”

“What? Why are you still _ here _? This is the longest you’ve stayed after one of these.” Matis turned the tag pendant over, staring at the blue lightning bolt embedded in it.

“Oh...kay?”

“Well, you can leave now.” Matis scanned the gym, wiping the sweat from his face.

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No I… you _ can _. But you’re still the only that doesn’t get on my nerves.” 

Ash watched Matis’s shoulders relax a bit. “Thanks?”

“...It’s late. Are you going to bed?” Matis glanced out the windows one last time before standing.

“Are you?” 

Matis shook his head, amused. “See, you’re the only one who does that. But you know that it’s not going to work.” Ash stared at Matis.

“Oh. Can we go get some food in the meantime?” 

“You go ahead.”

Ash pursed his lips, staying put. “So uh. What just happened?”

“I don’t need the grounding anymore,” Matis said, scanning the gym with narrowed eyes.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Ash asked, “But what _ just _ happened?”

“I don’t hate fireworks, alright?” Matis boomed. “And I’m _ definitely _ not scared. I’m _ not _!”

“...It’s the surprise, right?”

Matis stared at Ash. “Are you actually Ash?”

“Haha, very funny.” Ash glanced out the windows. “I understand.” He stood up, crossing his arms. “Don’t tell me you’re alone here.”

“Besides-”

“You know what I mean.”

Matis didn’t respond. 

Ash leaned against the gym wall when a wave of sadness threatened to drown him.

Tears welling up in his eyes, Ash hissed, “Oh come on, don’t force a facade because I’m here!” He sniffled, forcing out a laugh. “We’re _ alive _ . We saved the world! Look, you’ve been on edge this _ entire _time, you can let it rest already!”

“_ No _ .” Matis’s gaze darted around. “I… can’t.” Ash watched him pace around the gym, murmuring to himself, “It’s fine. It’s fine. It is _ fine _ . I’m fine. Everything’s fine. You just gotta prepare for the night. You _ know _ it’s harmless. Stop being a _ wimp _.” 

Ash winced. 

“Do you have earplugs?” Ash blinked when Matis let out a muffled yelp, jumping. He held his hands up. “It feels like you’re startled mainly by the noise, right? So do you have uh… headphones? Movies?”

Matis fake-coughed, sporting a stoic expression. “Don’t need it. I’ll just down a few bottles of alcohol-”

Ash zoomed forward, holding both of Matis’s wrists. Matis stared into Ash’s glowing blue eyes, gulping. 

Immediately letting go, Ash stammered out an apology. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me! My aura’s just been acting up these days, I don’t know why- I mean, your feelings are- um I’m sorry I didn’t mean-”

“You’re real.”

“What?”

Matis hesitantly placed a hand on Ash’s head. “Oh shit.” He subconsciously took a step back, rubbing his wrist. “It was real then. And your hands are _ cold _.”

Ash deadpanned. “Yeah ironically, it’s been flaring up _ more _ than usual, so of course I’m _ cold _.” Matis bit his lip. “Sorry. It’s the truth, but…” Ash covered his mouth when a conflicting storm of nostalgia and horror overwhelmed his aura senses.

Like operating on autopilot, Matis headed towards the basement. Ash followed him into the storage room, running a hand over a pile of blankets-

The windows rattled, making the gym flash with light.

Not a moment later, Ash found himself tugged to the floor. 

A shrill. _ It’s fine- Duck. Cover. No it’s fine- Locate. Identify. Nothing’s wrong- Neutralize. Calm the fuck down Matis- Remember your training! _ An explosion. _ Locate. Identify. Neutralize. No-no-no it’s supposed to be over! No deaths no hospitals no pain no- Get me _ ** _out-_ ** Screams.

Matis’s chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. Ash’s voice was muffled, but the shrill of the fireworks_ —just that, Matis _ —boomed in his head. He desperately grasped for _ something. Everything. _ ** _Anything. _ ** _ Where was he? What can he do? Was he going to faint? Was he going to die? _ ** _ Just get him out of here-_ **

The pile of blankets toppled over.

After who knows how long, Ash’s voice became clear enough to understand.

“-to be alright! Um, what breathing exercises do you use? What am I doing? Do you remember your name? The date?” Matis stared at the hand in front of his face. “Or do you forget the basic stuff as well?”

Matis stared over at Ash. He did a double-take, blank eyes widening. “You’re… crying.”

Ash blinked, more silent tears soaking the blankets on the ground as he smiled. “Oh, senses grounding? How about four more-”

“Why are you _ crying _?” Matis casually sat up, sporting a blank face.

“I…” Ash rubbed his sleeves. “I don’t want you to die.”

“I’m not going to die. Well, not now-”

“But you feel that way! You _ believe _ so! It’s _ horrible _! I’ve already lost-” Ash shook his head, chuckling. “Pretend to be tough all you want-”

“That’s a new one.”

“Well it’s true!” Ash hiccuped. “I don’t get you still! You’re insensitive. You’re sensitive about you being insensitive. But you’re _ sensitive _ ! And I want to help!” Matis folded a stray blanket, placing it back onto the pile. “Why are the others- Did you even _ tell _ them?” Matis stayed silent, wincing when Ash teared up again. “ _ Why _ ? To seem _ cool _?”

“...Didn’t want to be a bother.”

Ash froze for a second, eyes widening in familiarity. “I’m telling-”

“No!” Ash flinched, scrambling backward. “I’m… I…” Matis heavily sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry. Please leave.” 

_ Haha, no. He wasn’t going to leave Matis alone that easily. _

“...Too bad I don’t take orders from you,” Ash joked, shrugging. Matis stared at him. 

_ Horror? Surprise? Worry? _

_ Emptiness dominated. _

Ash doubled over, drowning in his tears. 

“Ah jeez.”

“Sorry sorry, I don’t know why I’m crying. Imagine if the news knew of this!” Ash said between sobs, trying to repress his embarrassed flush with nervous laughter. “We should be celebrating-”

“It’s your response to… stress. No need to feel ashamed.”

Bitterly laughing, Ash glanced off, sporting a grin like he never knew what sadness meant. “You’re right. It’s your response after all.” 

“...Come here.”

Matis reached out a hand. Ash tackled him in a hug. Matis dropped his hands to his side, eyes wide.

_ It was so… familiar. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has a safe independence day!

**Author's Note:**

> *Inspired by "The Colonel's Journal" by Alec Benjamin


End file.
